Hwoarang Just Got His Report Card
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: Hwoarang just got his report card, he looked at it and had all F's and took it to the teacher's desk and said...However his dad sent him to Japan so he can get his life back on track. Can Baek and Julia help him? HwoaxJulia slight JinxXiao StevexChristie
1. Chapter 1

**Since its the holiday season and I'm on break, I'm going to update most of my stories during this time off. First, I need to write this new story I'm came up with. Well...I actually didn't come up with it, but DB suggest I do a story like this because of a song she sent to me. Its a funny song and it kinda remind me of...Hwoarang. If you want to listen to the song, just let me know.**

**Hwoarang just got his report card.**

_Summary: Hwoarang just got his report card, he looked at it and he had all F's on it. He took it back to the teacher and said...However his dad sent him to Japan to live with his mentor Baek to get his life back on track. Can Hwoarang get his life straighten out with the help of his mentor and a certain auburn hair girl by the name of Julia?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken nor the song, or lyric. They rightfully belong to their owners._

"_You know when just get your report card, and you have all F's on it. You just want to take it back to the teacher and say...Throw some D's on that bitch" Soulja Boy Tell'em_

It was a usual school day at New Orleans High School, teenagers were in the hallways doing what they normally do. Students were rushing were rushing to their classes, others were hanging out in the hallways with their peers and while some were about to get into fights, and security guards had to push their way from the crowded hallways and prevent the fights.

Yep, this is what usually happens at N.O.H.S.

However, today is different. Today is the end of the first cycle and that means report cards will be handed out to the students. Some students were proud to get their report cards today because they know what they got and know they made honor roll or better yet, the dean's list.

Others weren't looking for it because they already know they have failing grades. Some care, some didn't.

"Okay class, I just received your report cards. When I call your name, please come up and get it." The teacher announced and began calling students names.

Several students that have gotten their grades had different expression. The ones that have good grades were please because they made honor roll. The ones with the low grades weren't please at all. One female student flipped out because she had C minus and D's. She flipped over the desk and started screaming and yelling how she hate this school and want to transfer to a different school.

"Aw man" A light skinned boy whined as he sat down in his desk. He stared at his report card and shook his head.

"Whats your problem" A red head boy said as he looked at boy sitting next to him.

"Man, I got all C pluses Hwoarang." The boy said looking at his friend.

Hwoarang leaned over towards the boy's desk to get a look at his report card. He read the boys grades in his head. He thought he did pretty good. "Cody, you have 79's and 78's in all your classes. Why should you be complaining?"

Cody folded up his report card and shoved it in his blue jeans pocket. "In your book it maybe good, but in my parents book hell no. A C to them is invisible. Like my dad always say, "_If you get a C, you should be able to get a B minus"_ Cody mimicked in his dad voice. "I won't be able to go outside until my next report card. I can't stand staying in the house till then."

"You worry to much."

"Hwoarang, come get your report card" The teacher said. Hwoarang got up from his seat and walked over to the teacher's desk. He took the report card from the teacher's desk and opened it as he walked slowly back to his desk.

_'A 47 in English, a 67 in math and a 14 science. What the hell is this?' _ The Korean thought to himself. Hwoarang marched up to the teacher's desk and threw his report card at him.

"What are you doing Hwoaranng?" The teacher asked as he looked at the frustrated Korean.

"Throw some D's on that man" Hwoarang said as he pointed at his report card.

"Excuse me?" The teacher cocked his eyebrows a bit. The whole attention was now on Hwoarang and the teacher.

"You heard me, throw some D's on that bitch."

"Hwoarang I can't put D's on your report card. You got the grades that the other teacher feels you deserve. Apparently on the teachers comments, you don't do much. Now would you please go sit down so I can finish handing out the report cards. We can discuss after school." The teacher stated.

Hwoarang smacked the reports card out of the teacher's hand and they scattered around the floor. Some students rush to pick their reports cards up.

"Hwoarang go to the principals office right this instant!" The teacher yelled.

"Whatever!" Hwoarang slammed the classroom door shut. Hwoarang smirked as he walked down the hallways. It was his plan all a long to cause a scene and have an excuse to leave class, better yet skip school. He didn't really care about school, let a long his grades. All he wanted to do was have fun with life his way. He push the doors open and ran away from the school so nobody would spot him.

An average height male enter the house wearing a brown button up shirt, khaki cargo pants and brown boots with a briefcase in his right hand. He had light brownish hair with a little gray. His eyes were dark brown and they sometimes look black. He had strong facial features and had brown bread with a little gray as well.

He marched up the steps and call his son's name. "Hwoarang! Open this door!"

Inside Hwoarang's room, He couldn't hear his dad calling him because the stereo was up so loud. His dad turn the knob and open the door. His son was laying in the bed with his eyes close and bobbing his head a little to the Hip/Hop song that was playing. The father walked over to the stereo and shut it off.

"What the hell..." Hwoarang sat up and saw his dad standing next to his stereo. "Why'd you turn my stereo off, I was listening to that."

His dad folded his arms across his chest and stared at his spitting image. "We need to talk now Hwoarang."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed. "If its about school, I don't want to hear about it. I told you before I don't care about school."

"You may not care, but I do." His dad pointed at himself.

"If you care about my education so much, why don't you go to school for me? We do look a like you know."

"I've been to school and got my education and its your turn to get your education. Hwoarang look at your report card, you have mostly all F's on it. How did you get a 14 in science?"

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders. "Easy, I just don't give a damn about science. You think I want to sit there learning about chemical reactions and dissecting animals. That shit is disgusting."

"Hwoarang that is why its called science, you're suppose to do experiments."

Hwoarang and his dad always fight about stuff that bothers each other. Hwoarang and his dad use to have a bond, but that bond broken several years ago.

Hwoarang sat up on his bed once more and put on his light brown boots and laced them up. His father watched his son grab a jacket.

"Where are you going Hwoarang?" His father asked him.

"Out" Hwoarang replied while putting on his black leather jacket and a black bandanna.

His father sighed. "The principal at your school, recommend me that I send you to Military school, but I told him that I can handle it. Right now, I don't think I can deal with you anymore, So I might have to."

Hwoarang turned around and glared at his father. He couldn't believe what he just heard from his dad. "You know what, you can just send me away all I care. I just don't care anymore! You want to send me away go ahead because I have no problem with that. **People** walked out on me before!" Hwoarang shouted and pointed to himself.

His father knew what he meant by **people.** He was referring to his mother. "Hwoarang, I know that your still not over the fact that your moth-"

"Stop mentioning her!"Hwoarang's voice started to crack up and he left before he broke down in front of his dad.

His dad sat on Hwoarang's bed. He sighed once more and layed on it. For the past several years, Hwoarang's father doesn't know what happen to his son. Every since his mother left him, he has been acting different and not caring anymore. He knows that Hwoarang is a teenager and they do change, but he never thought he would change into this.

_Ring Ring_

The phone startled the middle-aged man at first. He picked up cordless phone and press the talk button.

"Hello."

"Hey Cao."

Cao suddenly recognized that voice and for once it put a smile on his face. "Hey Baek." Baek is Cao's childhood friend and also Hwoarang's former mentor in Tae Kwon Doe. "Why are you calling here?" Ask Cao.

"The usual just checking up on you guys. Haven't talk to you in months. So how is Hwoarang?" Baek asked on the other line.

It was quiet on the other end for a while. Baek got worried a bit and asked again. "I just got Hwoarang's report card from school and he failed most of his classes. He even has a 14 in science."

Baek whistle on the other line. "Hes gotten worst huh?"

Cao nodded. "I don't know what has gotten into him. At first his was a nice boy and the next minute he is acting up. Getting into fights, staying out late, and getting into trouble with the law. I-I just don't know."

"Hmm, you think he is still mad that Elaine walked out on you both." Baek mention to Cao.

"I guess so. If I mention her, he flips out. If Hwoarang keeps this up, I might have to send him to Military school that the principal suggested."

"Whoa there buddy, I don't think Military school is going to do the trick."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

Baek rubbed his chin thinking what Cao can do. He did mentor Hwoarang about life before and took care of him like he was his own son. While Hwoarang was with him, he did listen to Baek. That was years ago, but maybe he would still listen.

Baek finished thinking and told Cao his idea. Cao nodded to each word that came out from Baek's mouth and wrote down information. After they finish talking, Cao dialed a number.

"Hello, yes I would like to book a ticket for Japan tomorrow..."

It was twelve midnight and Hwoarang finally arrived at his house. The living room light was still on, so he expect his dad was awake watching television. He open the door and sure enough, he father was sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating Chinese food.

Without looking up, his father spoke. "Chinese food is on the kitchen table if you want some."

Hwoarang walked into the kitchen and saw the white carton with white rice and general tso's. Hwoarang heated the food up a bit and took a can of Pepsi with him upstairs. He pop the the can open and drunk some of the soda. He open his bedroom door and went inside his dark room.

"Damn, so dark in here where is the switch." He moved his arm up and down till he found the switch and turn the lights on. When the lights came on, Hwoarang almost spit his Pepsi out of mouth. His room was completely empty except for his bed and dressers. On his bed he saw three suit cases and all were full of his stuff inside. Hwoarang rushed downstairs and approach his father.

"Dad, why are all my stuff packed up in the suitcase?!" Hwoarang asked his father.

His dad took a sip of his Coke and looked at his son. "I'm sending you away" Cao said nonchalantly and took another sip of his Coke.

"So, you are finally sending me away to Military School?" Hwoarang looked at his father in the eyes.

Cao put his soda down and shook his head. "Not exactly." Cao turned the T.V off and stood up from his seat and stretch. He then went into the kitchen to throw his dish away with his son behind him.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Hwoarang tilted his head bit.

"Your mentor, Baek called today. I told him about your problems." Cao started washing the dishes.

"And what happened?" Hwoarang asked he watch his father wash a few dishes.

"Your going away alright, but not to Military School. You're going to Japan to live with Baek." Cao stop washing the dishes.

Hwoarang looked at him dumbfounded. "Your kidding right?"

Cao dugged in his pocket and pulled out a ticket and handed it to Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked at the ticket and indeed it was a ticket to Japan.

"You leave first thing tomorrow morning." Cao walked by and patted Hwoarang shoulder. "Finish the dishes for me will you, I'll appreciate it." Then Cao walked upstairs to go to sleep. However, Hwoarang just kept staring at his plane ticket.

**I hope you guys like the introduction and next chapter Hwoarang will be in Japan. Probably I'll update There's no I in Team tomorrow...probably okay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Korean dropped his duffel which was hanging off his shoulders onto the sidewalk and stretched his arms and back as he exited from the airport. Hwoarang open his eyes and was awe when he saw the tall buildings surrounding the streets of Tokyo Japan. New Orleans is a big city, but not much bigger than Tokyo. The sidewalks were crowded with people, the streets were crowded with cars stuck in traffic and there were huge buildings everywhere. The Korean never witness something like this before.

Hwoarang took out a white folded paper and unfolded it to see Baek's address written on it. "This is not going to be easy." Hwoarang said as he read the address and looked around the area he was at.

Hwoarang picked up his brown duffel bag and adjust it on his shoulder. He was lucky enough that he didn't have to bring his suitcases with him. His dad told him he'll have the rest of his stuff sent through mail and just take whatever he can for now.

"Where the hell should I begin. I should ask for directions, but I'm in Japan, and no one here barely speaks any English." Hwoarang heard his stomach grumbled and he rubbed his stomach. Hwoarang didn't eat on the plane because he didn't like the food they were serving.

He pulled out some change and he didn't have much. "Back home I can get a Ham and Cheese sandwich with this change, and here I don't know what the heck I can get for two dollars and fifty cents. They probably don't accept American money anyway." Hwoarang started walking on the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Hwoarang searched everywhere for Baek's place and he was looking at the street names as well. Mostly all of them were in Japanese and even asking help wasn't doing any good. All were speaking in Japanese and he even try to speak in Korean to see if they understood it a bit, but that didn't even work out. Hwoarang was getting frustrated.

_'Its going to take me a whole week before I find Baek's place.' _ Hwoarang thought as he waited for the walk signal so he can cross the street. As he walked across the street, two Japanese kids ran across the street and bumped into Hwoarang, causing his duffel bag to fall on the ground.

"Watch where the hell you going dumb asses." Hwoarang shouted loudly as he roughly picked up his bag. Some of the Japanese looked at Hwoarang and yelled at them too. "What! Never seen a Korean blacking out before huh!"

They scattered away quickly from the mad red head and whispered words in their language.

"Assholes." Hwoarang said as he continued crossing the street.

The sun was now setting and Hwoarang still hasn't found Baek's place yet. Hwoarang sighed and turn to walk an alleyway. He looked up when he saw three guys playing dice. Hwoarang thought this was an opportunity for him to gain money.

"Hey" Hwoarang greeted and the three guys turned around looking at their invader. "You guys playing dice?"

"Yeah...we are." The guy in the black jacket and sun glasses said. He was surprise to see somebody speak English for once. Hwoarang suppose that he was the leader of the group.

"Good, so can I play?" Hwoarang asked. He saw one of the guys hide the money in his back pocket.

"Do you have any money?" The guy in the black jacket asked the Korean.

Hwoarang shrugged. "Not much."

The guy smirked. "Then the answer is no. Come back when you have big bucks okay, then we'll think about it okay?" The others guys laughed.

Hwoarang smirked as well. "I figured you guys would say that, so thats why I have another purpose for you."

"And whats that?" The leader crossed his arms still smirking.

Hwoarang put down his duffel bag near the wall. "How about we fight for the money then." Hwoarang suggested.

"Fight for our money?"

"Yeah" Hwoarang said as he put on his googles. "A handicap match. You three versus me."

"What do we get out of this?" The leader asked. His buddies nodded as well since they too want to know.

"If you guys win, then you take the little money I have and what I have in my bag. And if I win, I get to take your whole money and the clothes on your back. Deal?"

The leader looked at his two buddies. They both nodded and leader spoke. "You just got yourself a fight."

Hwoarang nodded and started to warm up by kicking a bit. The guys were a bit shock that he knows Tae Kwon Do, but didn't show it on their faces.

After warming up, Hwoarang bounced on his feet a bit and looked at each guy before making his move.

_'Which one to hit first. I should hit the leader first, but he doesn't show fear. Hm, maybe the guy in blue. Haha, hes shaking his ass off.' _

Hwoarang took a step forward and was ready to launch a devastating kick.

"Stop right there Hwoarang." A voice spoke just as Hwoarang was about to kick one of them.

Hwoarang froze where he stood at and hope it wasn't who he thought it was. _'Ah shit, don't tell me its...' _ A frightened Hwoarang turned around very slowly only having one of his eyes open. He saw a man wearing a cream suit and hat. His eyes dark brown stared at his pupil.

_'Damnit, I'm in for it now'_

Suddenly was kicked in the face by the leader and fell to the ground. "Hey, I wasn't ready." Hwoarang rubbed his face after the blow. The guys ignored Hwoarang's comments and went up to the other intruder.

"Hey, who are you? Your that boys father?" The leader asked.

"If you are, he's really pathetic." The guy in the blue said and his friends laugh.

"We suggest you take your son and your old ass out of here before we kick your ass as well." They surrounded Baek and cracked their knuckles.

Hwoarang saw this and fear what was going to happen. "Hey, stop...don't do it."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Baek shook his head slowly with his eyes close. Baek open his eyes and attacked the three men.

Hwoarang cringed when they each took a hard blow, and one by one they fell on top of each other. Hwoarang shook his head since he try to warn them.

"They should of lis- h-hey what are you doing?" Hwoarang was being dragged by Baek from his vest.

"Your first day in Japan, and you're already getting into fights." Baek stated as he continued dragging his pupil.

"Stop dragging me like I'm some dog." Hwoarang said.

Baek stopped dragging Hwoarang around the streets of Tokyo and spoke to his pupil. "You sure as hell act like when. You don't listen and like to start trouble with everyone."

Hwoarang dust himself and grabbed his duffel bag. He then looked at his mentor. "Why didn't you come pick me up from the airport?"

"I had to teach my students at the dojo" Baek replied. Hwoarang's stomach grumbled and Baek smirked. "I'm guessing you didn't eat while you were on the airplane."

"I didn't like what they were serving."

"You hungry then."

"If you were so hungry, why didn't you get a burger instead of M'Ms?" Baek asked his pupil.

Hwoarang put two more M'Ms in his mouth. "I'm really not into fast food." Hwoarang chewed and swallowed his snack.

"So, why you not doing well in school?" Baek asked when he took a bite of his burger and looked at his pupil.

"I hate school."

"School is important. You know that right?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "To others yeah, but not to me. I don't want to spend half my day in school learning about old English and History. Especially Math, not most of that stuff in there is going to be in life."

"Depends on you career. Didn't I remember you said you wanted to be a mechanic when you get older?"

Hwoarang looked at towards the window to see people walking by. "I guess so..."

"Doesn't that take some mathematics?"

Hwoarang ignored his comments and continued looking out the window.

"Your mother like math you know that." Hwoarang turned to look at his mentor sipping on his coffee. Baek knew that got Hwoarang's attention. He could continued on about her, but he didn't want to push it, so he decided to change the subject. "Anyway, enough about that, since your living with me I have rules for you."

"Rules?" Hwoarang cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes rules Hwoarang. Just because you had freedom there, doesn't mean you going to have freedom here. So, I want you to find a job as soon as possible because there are some places hiring. Also when you get home from school, I expect you to be home doing homework and studying at least an hour a day. Then maybe if I feel you progress good in school, then you can go out."

Hwoarang sighed and then he thought about the new school he'll be going to. "What new school am I attending to?"

"Mishima Polytechnic High School. Its a good school for you."

"Sounds like a gay high school." Hwoarang said as slouched in the chair.

"They're one of the best high schools in Japan and has been ranked number one for a long time."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "And when do I start school?"

"Tomorrow" Baek said blankly.

Hwoarang eyes widen. "Tomorrow?! Tomorrow is Saturday!"The Korean shouted when he stood up. People once again looked at Hwoarang.

Baek took another sip of his coffee and looked at his pupil. "This is Japan Hwoarang, they're school systems are different than America's. And please sit down you're causing a scene.

Hwoarang sighed and took a seat. _'I can't believe they have school on weekends. Damn this fucking bullshit. I've only been here for a day and I already hate Japan.'_ Hwoarang thought. For once, the Korean wish he did good in school a little better. Life in Japan wasn't looking so good for the Korean.

**Well, this chapter could have been longer, but I think six pages is enough for now. Next chapter will be Hwoarang's first day in school...on a Saturday. Oh yeah, check out my weekly Rants in my profile okay? They're wacky, but so true.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys. I already had chapter three planned out, but I didn't know how I was going to introduce the characters in the story. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter three as much I enjoy writing it. Seriously, I hope you guys do...

_Chapter Three_

Underneath two sets of blue blankets, snoring loudly, was the red head Korean Hwoarang. It was Saturday morning and which means its time for Hwoarang to enjoy his weekend. Usually, Hwoarang would sit in front of the T.V early in the morning eating five bowls of Lucky Charms and watch his Saturday cartoons shows. Yeah childish, but it keeps the Korean satisfied. Then when noon came around, he goes outside and hangs out with his friends and won't come back home until three or four in the morning. However, today won't be the case. Today is the first day of school for Hwoarang...on a Saturday.

Hwoarang lazily open his dark brown eyes and glanced at the black digital clock. The red digits read 6:45 am.

"...In America I'll probably still be asleep." Hwoarang groaned as he grabbed the blankets and pulled it over his head.

Heavy footsteps could be heard in the hallway and they heading straight for Hwoarang's room. Hwoarang groaned once more since he knew it was Baek coming to wake him up for school.

The door open and sure enough it was his mentor Baek entering his room. "Come Hwoarang get up, time for school." Baek said as he threw pair of clothes on Hwoarang's bed. He then walked over to the window and open up the blinds. The sunlight blaze inside Hwoarang's once dark room.

"Baek give me another fifth teen minutes to sleep."

Baek shook his head. "School starts at 7:30 and it should take you at least twenty minutes to get to the school."

"7:30...you have to be kidding. Thats an hour before I usually have to be at school." Hwoarang slowly got up from his bed and sat on the edge rubbing his eyes.

"Do I always have to remind you Hwoarang you're not in America anymore. This is Japan and there lifestyle is different" Baek told his pupil as he headed out towards the door.

"Whats this?" Hwoarang asked when he saw the pair of clothes in plastic.

"Thats your uniform" Baek informed him.

"They really have no taste." Hwoarang examined his uniform. Hwoarang could tell their school colors where white and navy blue. The button up shirt was white with the Mishima Polytechnic High School symbol. There also was a navy blue sweater with the symbol and navy blue pants.

Hwoarang saw a brown shoe box near his bed and he opened it. Inside was a pair of brown shoes. He shook his head and closed the shoe box. "They are definitely pushing it."

Hwoarang came downstairs dressed in his uniform attire. Baek glanced up at Hwoarang with is uniform on. Hwoarang didn't have his shirt tuck in nor did he have on the blue sweater. His navy blue pants were baggy and he can see his boxers hanging out. To top it off he had on his blue bandanna and all white sneakers.

"Fix your uniform Hwoarang" Baek informed his pupil.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Hell no. I don't do that tucking in your clothes shit. This is how I dress and they are going to have to get use to it."

Baek sighed and glanced at the clock. "You better get going its 7:10." Baek picked up his coffee and took a sip of it.

Just as Hwoarang was heading out the door, Baek called him again. "Don't forget your backpack." Baek pointed at the black backpack.

"I don't need it."

"Take it anyway."

Hwoarang sighed and took the backpack and headed out the door.

As Hwoarang reached the school building, he dropped his back and look in amaze. The school was freaking huge and he never saw a school building like this. He couldn't even describe it. It was just that huge.

"Wow, this can't be no school. Its like a damn office building or something." Hworang walked over towards a gold statue. It was a statue of an old man. He looked familiar to Hwoarang like he seen him on T.V somewhere.

"Heihachi Mishima Founder of Mishima Polytechnic High School. Number one school in Japan" Hwoarang read the words on the statue. "Ha, we'll see about that."

The bell sounded from inside the school and the students went inside. "Well, looks like thats my q." Hwoarang followed the hundreds of students inside the school building. He separated from the group and went to the main office.

Inside the office, Hwoarang went straight up towards the desk. A middle-age woman was sitting there going over some files. She looked up at Hwoarang when she notice him hovering over the desk.

"May I help" she smiled showing her teeth.

It kinda creep Hwoarang out that she smiled showing her tainted yellow teeth. "Uh...yeah...I'm Hwoarang and I'm new here to the school."

"Ah you must be the new boy Hwoarang Lau" she said still smiling.

_'I know I just said that'_ Hwoarang thought.

"Just hold on minute as I get your schedule okay?" The middle-aged woman went over to a file cabinet and began searching for Hwoarang's schedule.

As he waited for his schedule, Hwoarang glanced over to his right and saw a tan skinned girl. She was wearing the schools uniform except she wasn't wearing the blue sweater and she was wearing a plaid skirt that was the right length for Hwoarang to look at her long smooth legs.

_'Damn, if only she wore a mini skirt. I could see up her skirt_' Hwoarang thought.

As Hwoarang was daydreaming about her, the tan skin girl looked over at Hwoarang. She notice that he was staring at very hard like he can see through her clothes.

"Like what you see?" She asked Hwoarang.

Her voice interrupted Hwoarang's dirty thoughts about her. He wiped the little bit of drool from his mouth. She laughed a bit and grabbed the stack of papers on the counter. "See you later drool-boy." The tan skin beauty then walked out the office.

Hwoarang watched her strolled down the hallway. His eyes kept staring at her long legs.

"Excuse me, here is your schedule." Once again his thoughts were interrupted about that girl. He took his schedule and scanned through it.

_'Ah great...I have English, Math and Science as my first three periods.'_

"Before you leave Hwoarang, I need to take your photo ID picture. Please stand over." The middle-aged woman pointed to the wall.

Hwoarang walked down the hallway towards his class and was looking at his ID picture. "Damn, it looks like heading for prison" Hwoarang complimented on his picture.

The Korean stopped in front of his and looked inside the class. All the students were busy doing work, while the teacher was at his desk working on his laptop.

Hwoarang smirked and quietly entered the classroom. Suddenly he slam the door shut and all students and even the teacher jumped. Then they all look at the red head who was standing by the door.

"I wanted to make my presence felt" The Korean said.

The teacher adjusted his classes and got up from his desk. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Hwoarang the new kid on the block. Well, the new kid in school."

The teacher grabbed his attendance sheet and scanned through it. "Ahh, I see now. You must be Hwoarang Lau who transfer here from America."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yep, thats me alright."

Oh's and Ah's went around the classroom from the students. "Welcome to Japan then Hwoarang. I hope you will like it here."

"I'll try."He muttered.

The teacher then looked at Hwoarang's uniform. "Um, you probably don't know the rules around here, but the students must wear their uniforms properly."

"Look Mr..." Hwoarang looked at his schedule and found his teachers name. "Mr. Wanatabe, this is the way I dress and if you don't like it then deal with it." Hwoarang poked him in chest.

Mr.Wanatabe was intimidated by Hwoarang and quickly nodded. Hwoarang smirked and walked towards the back of the class and took a seat. All the students were looking at him and Hwoarang didn't like to be stared at.

"What the hell are you guys looking at!" Hwoarang yelled at class. They all turned around quickly and went by to work. Even Mr. Wanatabe went back to his desk and continued working on his laptop.

_'I think I'm going to get use to this school'_ The Korean thought as he leaned back in his chair and propped his foot on the desk.

The first two periods went by fast for Hwoarang. In his English and Math class, he intimidated by his teachers and most of the students.

He opened his locker and shoved his black backpack inside. When he shut the locker, a Chinese girl with pig-tails stood by him smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"Hi!" she said happily.

Hwoarang looked at her and cocked his eyebrows. "Uh...yeah...hi"

"I'm Ling Xiaoyu, but my friends call me Xiao for short."

"Uh...yeah..." Hwoarang started walking away heading for his science class. Xiaoyu followed pursuit. Hwoarang notice the girl following him and he stopped and looked at her. "What the hell do you want little girl?"

"I want to be your friend Hwoarang." Xiaoyu smiled.

"How the hell you know my name?" Hwoarang asked her.

"You were in my math class last period. I was sitting right next to you."

Hwoarang thought about it and then nodded. "Oh yeah, your that girl that didn't know the answers to the questions. Man your stupid." Hwoarang laughed and continued walking.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Xiaoyu shouted and followed Hwoarang.

"Yeah sure whatever and why are you still following me. Don't you have your own classes to go to?"

"Yes and I have science next."

"Room 214?"

Xiaoyu nodded and Hwoarang sighed. "I can't believe I'm in another class with your retarded ass." Hwoarang walked inside the classroom.

"I'm not retarded!" Xiaoyu entered the classroom and sat next to Hwoarang.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Hwoarang asked as he saw her sat in the next desk.

"I always sit here" Xiaoyu said.

Hwoarang sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Good morning class. Since we are starting a new semester today, I'm going to have to change your seats today." The teacher announced.

The students moaned and groaned. "I'll be back class I'm heading to the office to get some paperwork. Till then, Julia change the seating chart for me."

"Yes Mr. Ishida." A girl name Julia said. She got up and went in front of the teachers desk as the teacher left.

"Who's she?" Hwoarang asked Xiaoyu.

"Thats Julia. Shes like the top five best students in the school. All the teachers love her" Xiaoyu answered Hwoarang.

"Teachers pet."

"Hey, don't call my friend that."

Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu. "Shes your friend?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yes, Julia is one of my best friends."

"Wow, I can't believe someone as smart as her would be friends with a dumb ass like yourself."

"I'm not a dumbass!" Xiaoyu shouted. Half the class looked at like she was retarded. Xiaoyu's face turned red from embarrassment. She squeaked out a sorry and turned to Hwoarang who was snickering.

"You know who you remind me of Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu smiled at him.

"Who?"

"Jin Kazama. Who remind me of him, but he's nicer than you."

"And who is he?"

"Him." Xiaoyu pointed at the boy who walked in the classroom. His blacked hair was spiked up and his bangs covered his brown eyes a bit.

Hwoarang could of sworn he saw hearts coming out of Xiaoyu's eyes. "He's so dreaming" Xiaoyu said.

Hwoarang sucked his teeth. "Looks like a wanna be Sasuke to me."

"Jin's not a wanna be. He's one of the hottest guy in this school" A familiar voice spoke.

Hwoarang turned around and saw the tan skin beauty from earlier. "Hey, your that girl from the office earlier."

"Yes and the name is Christie drool boy" Christie said as she introduced herself.

"Hi Christie" Xiaoyu greeted.

"Hey Xiao."

Hwoarang looked at the two friends and pointed at Xiaoyu. "You're friends with childish girl."

"Xiao's isn't childish okay. Shes just...well...just young okay. Xiaoyu doesn't want to grow up yet."

Hwoarang glanced at Christie's chest and then Xiaoyu's. "Hmm, I can see why." Hwoarang poked her small chest.

Xiaoyu smacked his hand away. "Hey! No touching!"

Christie laughed at the two. "Don't worry Xiao's growing some more." Christie touch Xiaoyu's chest and squeezed them gently.

"Stop...it...Christie...that...tickles..haha" Xiaoyu said between giggles.

Hwoarang eyes widened a bit as he watch the Brazilian caressed the Chinese girl small breast. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No" Christie said as she stop messing with Xiaoyu's breast. "I have a boyfriend. I just like messing with Xiaoyu's little boobies because they're perky and small" Christie laughed.

Hwoarang nodded slowly. "...Right..."

The three, now friends, were still continuing their conversation on various topics that came to mind. Christie and Xiaoyu found out that Hwoarang came over from America and is leaving with his mentor because he wasn't doing well in school back in America. Hwoarang also learned that Christie isn't a lesbian at all since she really does have a boyfriend. His name is Steve and he didn't show up today since he was sick. Christie told both of them that he'll be back on Monday. In Hwoarang's mind thought, he still believe Christie may have a thing for girls though because of the way she was touching Xiaoyu's breast.

As Xiaoyu and Christie were having their little girl talk, Hwoarang eyes wandered around the classroom. Mostly everyone was either talking with their peers, doing some homework, or sleeping. His then set his eyes on Julia, the girl he called teachers pet. She wore the school's usual attire and her long brunette hair was braided into two. Hwoarang watched as Julia was fixing up the sitting chart on the teachers desk. She was ripping white sheets of paper and writing something on it and putting it inside a rectangle shape cardboard box.

Something inside Hwoarang made him feel interested in her. He would like to go up there and talk to her, but it well feel awkward just going up there and trying to start up a conversation. Besides he wanted to get her attention...but how?

As Julia finish putting the last paper inside the box, she try to get the students her undivided attention.

"Okay class, I need you guys to be quiet for a moment so I can change your seats" Julia said. The students in the front row stop what they were doing, but the rest of the class still continued on doing what they were doing.

"Um, guys..." Julia spoke again trying to get the rest of the class her attention. Julia sighed when she saw that no one was listening to her. She's not the type of person who yells or shouts.

Hwoarang seen her struggling trying to get the class under control and figured she needed help.

_'I guess I have to show her' _ Hwoarang thought to himself as he walked up in front of the class. Julia was surprise that this student walking up to the desk. She never seen him before and figured he was new.

"Here let me show you how its done" Hwoarang said. Julia nodded and stepped aside.

"Ahem." Hwoarang cleared his throat. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP SO JULIA CAN SPEAK YOU IRRGORANT ASSHOLES!" Hwoarang shouted at the whole class.

Hwoarang's shouting actually made the whole class jump and Xiaoyu literally fell out the seat.

"Now, this lovely lady here was trying to get your attentions, but your dumb asses were talking so I had to do it for her." Hwoarang turned then turned to Julia. "You can take the stage now."

Julia nodded. "Thank you...umm."

"Hwoarang." He answered.

"Thank you Hwoarang."

"Eh, no prob." Hwoarang walked back to his seat.

Once Julia finally got the class their attention, She explained to them how she was doing the seating charts. Julia told them that in the box numbers are written on the paper and the number they pick thats the seat they will be seated in. She draw the seating chart on the board so everyone can know where their numbers are. Near the end of the class, everyone was placed in their new seats.

Hwoarang manage to stay in the seat that he was in earlier. He was happy that Xiaoyu was a few seats away from him sitting near the window. Christie was a seat ahead of Hwoarang and Julia was seating in the second row in the middle. Unfortunately for the Korean, Jin was sitting next to him.

Hwoarang kept glaring at the _wanna be Sasuke_ as Hwoarang calls Jin. The Japanese male didn't pay Hwoarang no mind. He was too busy listening to music on his Ipod.

_Ring!_

The bell sounded and the class began heading out. Jin and Hwoarang both got out their seats at the same time and bumped into each other. They immediately stared each other down.

Christie who witness them bumping each other, thought she saw lighting bolts come across their eyes.

_'Hwoarang and Jin look like they hate each other' _ Christie thought.

"Hey, watch where you're going wanna be Sasuke" Hwoarang said.

"No, you watch it...carrot top..."Jin smirked and he shoved Hwoarang back into the seat and headed out the class.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Hwoarang yelled as he got up from his seat.

Christie started laughing and Hwoarang glared at her. "Why the hell you laughing for?"

"Haha. Just let it go Hwoarang your just wasting Jin's time."

"He just call me carrot top! You think I'm going to let that go!"

Xiaoyu came over and heard the whole thing. "Well, you do have that color in your hair like a carrot" Xiaoyu said as she touch Hwoarang's hair. Hwoarang smacked her hand away. "Ouchie!"

"Don't touch the hair retard. I'm a get that punk one day." Hwoarang walked out the class with Christie and Xiaoyu following pursuit.

"Haha, carrot top" Xiaoyu snickered.

"Shut up stupid ass!" Hwoarang yelled angrily and the two girls kept laughing.

Finally the day at school was over. Since it was a Saturday, they only have four classes and they can head on home. The Korean walked out the front door of Mishima Polytechnic High School and began walking on home.

"Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice called out to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang turned around and saw Julia running towards him. Hwoarang wondered why she calling for him? Did she actually wanted to talk to him?She finally caught up to him and started to catch her breath.

"Your name is Hwoarang right?" Julia asked him.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah."

Julia pulled out her hand offering a handshake from him. "I want to thank you again for getting the class attention for me. I mean I could of did what you done, but I don't think my voice is stern enough to get their attention."

Hwoarang looked at her hand, then back at her. He then slowly put his hand out and they shook hands.

"For a girl, you have a strong grip" Hwoarang commented on her hands.

Julia blushed a bit. "Yeah, uh thanks. I take martial arts."

"Oh, sweet. I know Tae Kwon Do." Hwoarang started walking again.

"Really?" Julia adjusted her backpack.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can spar one day if my master doesn't feel like it." Hwoarang smirked.

"Okay cool. Same goes for my mom. So this must be your first day here, did you transfer here from Korea?"

Hwoarang looked at her. "How did you know that I was Korean?"

"I know the difference trust me. So what part of Korea did you come from?"

"Well, my family is originally from South Korea, but I was born in America. New Orleans, Louisiana to be exact."

Julia nodded. "I see, so your Korean American."

"Yep, you can tell I'm from the south because of my accent a bit. I know your from the south too because of your accent." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, I was born in Arizona" Julia stated. "Well, I should get going. See you on Monday Hwoarang." Julia waved goodbye as she crossed the street.

"Yeah, sure Monday." Hwoarang watched as strolled down the street until he can no longer see her. Hwoarang nodded to himself and headed on home.

_'Hmm, for once I had a decent conversation with a girl. Maybe Japan isn't so bad. Still, I'm going to get that punk back for calling me carrot top.' _ Hwoarang thought.

"YOU HEAR ME JIN, I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK YOU BASTARD!" Hwoarang shouted loudly. Many people looked at Hwoarang like he was talking to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU! NEVER SEEN A KOREAN YELL IN PUBLIC BEFORE HUH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hwoarang screamed at the top of his lungs and the Japaneses ran away from the crazy Korean.

**Jin called Hwoarang...CARROT TOP! Lol. I guess Jin does have names for our fellow Korean. I didn't want Hwoarang and Julia's relationship to start out bed and suddenly they become friends. Nah, its in a lot of stories so they have a good friendship here. Well took me three days to finish this and sorry for the lateness okay. **

**Anyway, review alright. Also check out my rants in my profile okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Facing the mirror, Hwoarang tied up his auburn hair with the navy blue bandanna. After he tied it in a knot, he check himself in the mirror, to make sure he looked alright. He flashed a smirk at his reflection in the mirror and put two thumbs up.

"Hwoarang!" Baek called him from downstairs. "Your going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming already!" Hwoarang grabbed his backpack and shut his bedroom door closed. He ran downstairs and jumped the last few steps.

"You seem to be in a happy mode going to school today. It's only your second day." Baek turned a page from a newspaper article and continued on reading.

"Yeah, I'm heading off to school now." Hwoarang opened the door and left to go to school.

Baek gave a wave without looking up from the newspaper when Hwoarang left out the door.

As Hwoarang walked the streets toward Mishima Polytechnic High School, he begun thinking about what he thought yesterday about the high school.

'_The school is not half bad and its better than my old school back in America, but it needs that hype. When I mean hype...I mean me. If I am going to graduate from this school, I'm not going to graduate here without bringing that hype.' _

At the courtyard, Hwoarang saw all the students wearing the navy blue and white uniforms. Not only were they wearing it, but they were it too formal. The guys button up shirts were all the way button and tucked inside their pants. The girls also had their shirts tucked inside their plaid skirts.

The Korean shook his head in disappointment because of the way the students wore their uniform. He was probably the only that wore the uniform differently from the others. Hwoarang didn't have his shirt tucked inside his pants and let them hang loose. His button up shirt was half button up and exposing half of his chest. He always wore the bandanna that cover his shoulder length auburn hair and his navy blue pants were baggy and not pulled up all the way.

"Hey Hwoarang!" yelled a pitch voice

Hwoarang cringed at the voice that called his name. He turned around and saw the bubbly, childish and his classmate Xiaoyu coming out of the limo. Hwoarang frowned then his expression changed to a somewhat surprise and suspicious look when he saw Jin also come out the limo, slowly walking towards him and Xiaoyu.

_'Why were they both coming out of the limo together' _Hwoarang thought.

"Hey Hwoarang." Xiaoyu greeted to the Korean.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that your voice is so fucking annoying?"

Xiaoyu pouted and cross her arms in front of her chest. "A good morning could have been nice."

"I'm not a morning person" Hwoarang told her. He then looked at the Japanese who is standing next to Xiaoyu.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face carrot top?" Jin asked his rival.

"Yeah, your ugliness" Hwoarang laughed at the Japanese.

"Humph, must be your reflection then" Jin said walking by the Korean and heading inside the school building.

"Why that son of a..." Hwoarang heard Xiaoyu giggling and glared at her. "What are you laughing at dummy?!"

"You...ugly." Xiaoyu giggled and followed Jin inside the school.

Hwoarang growled. "Relax there Hwoarang. They were only joking." Hwoarang saw Christie, Julia and and unknown blond guy walking up to him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Hwoarang then turned to the blond. "Who's he?"

"This is Steve, Christie's boyfriend. Steve this is Hwoarang, the new student I told you about" Julia introduced the two guys.

"Hey there mate looks like where going to be buddies." Steve said shaking the Koreans hand.

"Telling by your voice you must be Australian."

Steve laughed along with Christie and Julia. "Hwoarang hes British not Australian" Christie corrected him.

"Oh, sorry there Steve. I Assume you were Australian because of your voice."

"Its okay Hwoarang. I get that all the time since both countries languages are kinda the same you know."

Hwoarang nodded and then he saw a long white limo pulled up outside the school gates. "Does Jin have another relative going to this school?"

The three friends turned their heads and looked at what Hwoarang is talking about. Christie frowned when she saw the driver come around the other side of the limo and opened the door for the passenger.

"No, thats Lili" Christie said coldly.

"Who is she? Kazama girlfriend?" Hwoarang asked the three friends.

Julia shook her head. "Her real name is Emily Rochefort, she is the second richest person to attend this school."

"And she is a bitch" Christie added her two cents.

The Korean watched as the driver opened the door for the girl name Lili. When she step out the car, Hwoarang picture her as exactly she would turn out to be. Lili has long golden blond hair, blue eyes and kinda tall, almost the same height as Christie. Her uniform is wore just like every girl at this school, except her plaid skirt was a little bit shorter. If she were to bent down, her panty can be shown.

After thanking her driver, Lili began walking towards the school. Many of the students stop whatever they were doing and turn their attention to the blond hair beauty. Everything went in slow motion while Lili was walking towards the school building. Her eyes were closed, her pink lips were smiling and her hair flow with the wind.

"STEVE!" The blond yelled and started running towards him, and hugged him tightly. "Stevie where have you've been? I was so worry about you when you didn't come to school all last week."

Steve was cringing as Lili was hugging him tightly and on the other hand, Christie was growling at the blond.

"Get your damn fifthly hands off my BOYFRIEND!" The Brazilian shouted.

"He is not your boyfriend. He doesn't even love you." Lili stuck out her tongue at Christie.

Christie screamed and started pulling Steve's arms. Lili did the same and began pulling Steve's other arms. Both girls were now having a tug-a-war fight with poor Steve.

"Let go he's my OFFICIAL boyfriend!"

"You don't own him so hes not OFFICIALLY your boyfriend!"

Steve felt helpless as the two girls kept pulling both is arms. "Please girls stop! Your going to tear me apart!"

"Let go of him Lili, your hurting him!" Christie said while pulling Steve even harder.

"No you let go. Your the one hurting him!" Lili pulled even harder too.

"Hwoarang do something before they both rip his arms off" Julia said.

"Are you crazy? This can turn into a cat fight and I'm already filming it." Hwoarang had his cell phone out and was filming the two girls pulling Steve.

"Hwoarang!"

"Fine, I'll film it some other time." Hwoarang walked up to the two girls that were still pulling Steve. Steve had already passed out and was now laying on the floor unconscious.

"Let go of hi-EEP!" Lili jumped when she felt a breeze go other her skirt. She turned around and saw the Korean kneeling on the floor looking under her skirt.

"Mmm, blue lacy panties. By the looks of it, this must be from Victoria Secret's summer catalog...page 26. Pretty interesting."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN PERVERT?!" Lili shouted.

Hwoarang looked up at the angry blond. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm observing your underwear duh. Now lets see, I think you wear a size 7 or 8. How about if I pull these down..." Hwoarang grabbed her panties and was about to pulled them until...

_**SMACK**_

"AHHHHHHH" Hwoarang screamed as he flew into the school walls, after Lili smacked the hell out of him.

Lili huffed and stomped her way inside the school. "Damn pervert."

Julia and Christie quickly rushed over to Hwoarang. When the dust cleared, they find Hwoarang on the ground twitching,both girls shook their heads.

"Hwoarang, why did you go and do that?" Julia grabbed his hands and lifted Hwoarang up on his feet.

Coming to his senses, and shaking his head, Hwoarang dust of his uniform. "Damn, she smacked me really hard."

_Ring_

"Uh-oh, we're late. We better inside quickly before we get detention" Christie said to the two.

"Yeah lets go." The three students went inside the school and started to think that they are forgetting something, or rather someone.

"Where's Steve?" Julia suddenly asked the three.

Christie's eyes open wide and she stop dead in her tracks. "STEVE!" She quickly ran back outside to get the unconscious British.

"You know something Julia" Hwoarang began talking while he watched the Brazilian run back outside.

"What is it Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang rubbed his chin and started walking down the hallway to his classroom, and Julia followed pursuit. "My original plan was to look under Christie's skirt since she is probably wearing a thong today. By the looks of it, she probably is."

Julia sighed. "Hwoarang, I've only known you for two days and I'm now starting to think you are a pervert."

Hwoarang smirked. "Don't blame me...blame my hormones. Without it, life wouldn't be so...enjoyable HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hwoarang ran down the hallway laughing like a mad man and Julia watched him in dismay.

_'Spirits, why do all my friends have to be such weirdos'_

**This chapter really wasn't my original plan. If I had continue, this chapter would be like 14-15 pages since my idea is long. This story will probably be the funniest story I will write after its complete. Why? See how Hwoarang acts in this chapter, wait till you see how he ACT NEXT CHAPTER! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE NEXT NEXT CHAPTER AND THE NEXT NEXT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Or just wait till I update them all okay?**

**Read and review.**

**Ps: For all you Tekken fans, the game has been push back to NOVEMBER 2008, and I think the reason is because of a new character. Some looking wannna be transformer bot name NANCY. Yeah look her up. Shes freaking huge!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Hwoarang slowly walked into the cafeteria after visiting with the principal..._again, _for the third time today. He saw Julia, Steve, Christie and Xiaoyu all sitting at a table eating their lunches. Hwoarang found a seat next to Julia, he then swapped Ling's skittles from her hand, and began munching away at them.

"Hey!" Xiaoyu whined, after Hwoarang stole her bag of skittles. "Give me back my skittles!"

Xiaoyu tried grabbing her candy,but Hwoarang kept switching the bag from one hand to another. "I love skittles, can't you taste the rainbow," He said smirking as he took another in his mouth.

"I was tasting the rainbows, until you took them away from me. Now give me back my skittles,"She tried once more grabbing at her stolen skittles.

"You don't need candy away little girl, your always damn hyper all the time._ Jin-jin! Wheres my Jin-Jin_, shut the hell up. Your voice is so damn annoying!"

"And you get on my nerves!"

"Will you guys do us a favor and just get marry. Once you two get marry, then you guys can do all that yelling and shouting, but for now just shut up please!" Christie ordered the two bickering friends.

Xiaoyu huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tell Hwoarang to give me back my skittles then."

Christie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hwoarang, give Xiao back her damn skittles."

"Fine," He shrugged and tossed the bag of candy to Xiaoyu.

When she caught it, she open the bag. When nothing came, out she glared at Hwoarang. "I. Hate. You."

Hwoarang smirked as he chewed the last bits of skittles.

"So," Julia spoked. "Whats everyone wearing tomorrow for New Day?"

"New Day? What's thats?" Hwoarang asked confused about New Day.

"You never heard of New Day?" Xiaoyu asked him, opening up a new bag of skittles. Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and wondered, how many candies does she have? They just magically.

"Of course he hasn't heard of New Day Xiaoyu," Steve said. "He had just arrived at this school."

"So, whats this _New Day _about?"

"New Day is a day where we, the students, get to wear regular clothes for a day," Christie said, she drinking her ice tea and continued. "The regular clothes we wear though, have to be new. Something we just recently brought and would like to show off to our peers. The staff also hold a fashion show for those students who people feel that they have the newest clothes."

"And you forgot to mention that it only happens once a month," Julia added on.

"And _you_ also forgot to mention that not a lot of students participate in the fashion show," Steve also added on.

"And why not?" Hwoarang asked the three friends.

Christie put up two fingers, "Two words my friend; Lili Rochefort."

Hwoarang glanced over at Lili, who was sitting with a bunch of girls, talking to them. He figured she was telling them what she was going to wear tomorrow on New Day, she was posing and showing off pictures of her outfits.

"I'm guessing that since she is so rich, she buys stuff before they come out on the market."

Christie nodded, "When the girls do buy them, its not high fashion no more because of Lili. That is why I customize my own clothes for New Day."

"Well, If it isn't Christie," Lili approached her, smirking with her hands on her lip. She wore a blue vest over the school white polo shirt, the normal plaid skirt and wearing different color socks, the colors were red and white. "Ready for New Day tomorrow? Of course, I'm going to win the fashion show as usual."

Christie gritted her teeth, "We'll see about that when I finally beat you."

"Ha ha," Lili laughed fancy like, covering her mouth. "Do you seriously think you're going to win this time, Christie? May I remind you Christie, that I've came in first place three years running and you always was the runner up."

Christie growled silently, glaring at the blond girl. She clenched a fist and was about to get up and give a beating to Lili, but Steve sat her back down.

"Don't worry about it Christie, at least second is better than last place," Lili laughed as she walked her way out of the cafeteria.

After Lili departure from the cafeteria, Christie sighed, she laid her head down on the table. "Shes right, I'll come in second place as always."

"Hey don't say that Christie, I'm sure you'll have an outfit that will out duel Lili's," Xiaoyu said smiling, trying to cheer up the Brazilian girl.

"Yeah, Xiao's right, I'm sure what ever you wear tomorrow will be better than Lili's," Julia added on.

"Hmm, I guess so..." Christie slowly stood up from her seat, she then slowly walked her way out of the lunch room.

"Aw poor Christie, I wish we can do something to help her win," Julia said pouting a bit. "She really wants to in that fashion show."

"What so big about the fashion show anyway?" Hwoarang asked Julia.

"When you win this fashion show, the winner gets to be in the top selling magazine articles. Christie wants to win it so badly, so that her customize outfits can be in the magazine."

Hwoarang rubbed his chin and nodded. "I see now...I guess I can help her out," He mumbled the last part quietly so that no one at the table heard him.

* * *

That evening, Steve walked out of a music store carrying a white bag heading towards home, little did he know that he was being watch in the shadows. As he kept walking, a person dressed in all black peered from the shadows and follow pursuit behind Steve. He made sure that he stayed near the shadows, so he will not spotted by Steve.

Steve turned down the alleyway, the stalker followed him, and as he did Steve wasn't in front of him anymore. The stalker looked around, wondering where he went scratching his head. He couldn't have walked down the alley that quickly.

"Damnit, that British fuck disappeared. He couldn't have gone tha-"

_POW!_

"Ouch, what the hell." The guy in black rubbed his head, turning he saw Steve with a stick in his hand.

"You were trying to rob me you bastard!" Steve said as he continued hitting the guy in black with the stick.

"Hey, hey Steve wait...its...ouch! Me...Hwoarang...Ouch shit my arm."

Steve recognized the voice and he immediately stop hitting the victim. "Hwo-Hwoarang?"

The mask was pulled up and surely enough it was the Korean, Hwoarang. "Yeah idiot, its me. Shit that stick hurt as hell," Hwoarang winced, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Its a kendo stick that I found in a trash can nearby, but what in the hell were you doing following me? And care to tell me why the bloody hell are you dress up like a robber for?" Steve asked Hwoarang while throwing the kendo stick away, and helping Hwoarang up.

"Because jackass, we're going to rob a house. Thats why I'm dress up like this."

"Woah woah woah," Steve waved his arms backing up. "Did I hear you say that _we _are going to rob a house? I don't remember you or even myself mentioning that we're going to rob a house."

"I know dummy, but I'm not going to rob just any house. I'm going to Lili's house, and I need you to come with me."

"What?!" Steve shouted loudly. "You're going to rob Lili's house and you expect me to come with you? No way Hwoarang, I'm out. I'll see you on the news." Steve started walking his way out the alley.

"Come on Steve, this is about Christie. Christie wants to win the competition and I want to help her out. Don't you want to help your girlfriend?"

Steve stopped in his tracks, turning around looking at Hwoarang. He saw the seriousness in his eyes that he wasn't joking, he really wanted to help Christie. Deep down, Steve wants to help Christie too, he wants her to win the fashion show. Sighing, Steve walked back towards Hwoarang, he sat on a garbage can.

"So, what you have in mind?"

Hwoarang leaned against the wall and told Steve his plan.

* * *

When the two reached Lili's mansion, Steve glanced at the huge mansion shaking his head. "I don't know about this man, maybe we should just forget about it and just let her win..."

"Too late to back down now Steve," Hwoarang said looking at the mansion also. "Like I told you, all you have to do is distract her. When I grab as many clothes as I can, I'll give you the signal and then we leave."

Steve sighed. "Yeah, but do I really have to tell Lili I love her and instead of Christie?"

"Yes Steve, thats why its call a distraction. Besides the girl likes you, so you mind as well flirt with her back. So, come on man, buzz the bell while I go hide somewhere."

Steve sighed once more, he watched Hwoarang disappear somewhere in the bushes, he took a deep breath and finally buzz the doorbell.

Moments later, the door open and in the doorway was an old man dressed in a black suit and glasses. Steve guessed that he was probably her butler. "May I help you sir?" He ask.

"Ahem," Steve clear his throat. "My name is Steve Fox, I'm one of Lili's friends from school and I was wondering If I can have a word with her. It's very important."

"Very well, come inside," He motion Steve to come inside.

Steve took a quick glance at the bushes, he saw Hwoarang nodding and he return a nod as well before stepping inside.

When the door shut closed, Hwoarang quickly took action. He pulled out a rope and threw it at the balcony, he then begin climbing the tall white walls to Lili's room. When he reached the balcony, he seen that Lili's room was empty and stepped inside quietly. As he got in, Hwoarang ran to the doorway to see if anyone was coming down the hall way, hearing no footsteps or voices, Hwoarang went to Lili closet. He slid the closet doors open, he saw a whole bunch of clothes rack up, it was as if he was at a mall. Each rack had their own clothing attire, from skirts, to jeans, blouses, dresses even belts had their own rack. And their not even clothes.

"Damn, how many clothes does she have up in here. It's like over a million clothes in here!"

Hwoarang grabbed a box that was next to him, and began filling the boxes with as many clothes he can get.

"Oh Steve, your so lovely!" Lili's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Shit," Hwoarang cursed quietly, they were coming this way and Hwoarang hastily closed the closet doors and hid behind a giant white polo bear. Just as he hidden himself, Lili entered her room along with Steve and they sat on her bed.

"So, you're telling me that you're only dating Christie, so that you can dump her and get with me."

Steve gulped. "Um, ye-yeah, I mean she not all that anyway...I mean shes not perfect like you." He lied.

"Aww Steve, you're so sweet," Lili hugged him tightly.

Hwoarang, who was watching behind a bear, shook his head. _ 'Steve, your a hopeless bastard when it comes to flirting'_

Steve saw Hwoarang behind the giant polo bear, Hwoarang was signaling him to keep flirting with her until he was finish and Steve nodded.

"Steve, can you give me a kiss," Lili said blinking her eyes, and moving her face closer to Steves.

Steve backed up his face a bit, blushing and sweat coming from his forehead. _'Shit what the hell do I do'_ He thought looking at Hwoarang. Hwoarang mouthed to Steve, telling him to kiss her so he can get the damn clothes and leave.

"Steve, I'm waiting," Lili said puckering her glossy pink lips and closing her eyes.

"Uh..." Steve glanced at Hwoarang, who was growling quietly and motion him to kiss her already. "Ahh, bloody hell." Steve slowly pressed his lips to hers, then all of sudden Lili, dug her tongue down his throat and getting on top of Steve. Steve eyes were wide open as she was roughly making out with him. Hwoarang took this opportunity to finish taking Lili clothes and putting them in the boxes.

A few hours later, Hwoarang had at least twenty boxes filled with most of Lili's clothes, he was able to sneak around the mansion finding some boxes since Lili and Steve were still making out. Well, actually just Lili, Steve still had his eyes open and not even kissed back once.

Hwoarang finally threw the last box out the window, he snap his fingers and quickly jumped off the balcony landing on the grass. He tied the boxes up and began dragging them out of the yard. A few moments later Steve appeared running out of the mansion with Lili stopping at the doorstep.

"Wait Steve! I thought you say you loved me! Steve, Steve!"

Steve finally caught up to Hwoarang, who was dragging the boxes down the street. "So you finally made it out of there huh?"

Steve was wiping his mouth and spiting at saliva. "Dude, that was fucking disgusting. She put her tongue down my throat! I could hardly breathe, I'm never helping your ass out again."

Hwoarang laughed. "Come on man, she couldn't have been that bad. I know a lot of girls that do that."

Steve narrow his eyes at him, "Oh yeah, so you would kiss a girl that had finished eating...PIG FEET!"

"Ew, anyway I have to deliver these clothes."

"Deliver?You didn't say anything about delivering."

"I know, I forgot to tell you that. I'm going to deliver these clothes to the girls at our school."

"Why?"

Hwoarang smirked, "I didn't just take these clothes just to take them, I took them for a reason. If all the girls wore a similar outfit like Lili wears tomorrow on New Day, it'll be harder for the judges to choose a winner during the fashion show. It actually gives Christie a chance to win it maybe."

Steve nodded in amazement, he never thought Hwoarang will actually plan something like that. "Wow Hwoarang, that may actually work. Hey, you have a whole lot of boxes to deliver there, I'm still down if you need help."

"My man," Hwoarang said smiling. "Lets hurry up and get these clothes deliver. It'll be just like giving present on Christmas, I'm Santa and your the elves."

"Hey, why do I have to be elves? Last time I check, Santa was white not Korean," Steve said as both of them walked down the street together, delivering the boxes of Lili's clothes.

_**Finally, I'm done with chapter five. I really didn't have ideas for chapter five, but now it seems this chapter will continue in chapter six. So, sorry for the wait people. **_

_**Also, I deleted Tekken 6 rise of Armageddon since no one request me not to delete it. Well, don't worry I'll make another one similar in the future...hopefully...once I get Tekken 6...which comes out this fall...hopefully. **_

_**Anyway read and review...please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Inside the mansion of Lili Rochefort, inside her room, the so call princess laid there asleep on her bed.

A smile formed on her pink lips as she slept. Lili knew what today was; and it was one of her special days at school.

Her alarm clock beeped, alerting her that it was time to get up for school. Lili woke up happily, as she stretch her arms and legs, she skipped and hummed to her closet. When she slid the doors open, She walked inside her huge closet, still skipping and humming going through. What Lili didn't know notice was that her clothes...were gone.

When Lili opened her eyes, she looked around the closet, her smile suddenly faded away, and her blue eyes gotten bigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY CLOTHES ARE GONE! SEBASTATION!"Lili screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all the hundreds windows in her mansion to break. Even Sebastaion glasses broke as he rushed his way towards her master bedroom.

"Um, what is it miss?" Sebastation asked while replacing his broken glasses with new a pair.

"My clothes! Th-they're gone!"

"Maybe the maids took them of your closet last night while you were sleeping. They are probably being wash madam."

"They were all wash yesterday! This can only mean that they were stolen by a perverted freak!"

"Don't worry Lili, we'll report to the police about your stolen clothes. Till then, you may have to wear this dress to school." Sebastation held up a white dress and a pair of white boots.

Lili frowned. "I can't wear that today at school. Its New Day; I have to wear something flashy so I can wear the fashion show contest."

"I'm sorry, but its either this or...nothing."

Lili growled, snatching the white dressed away from her butler, she stomped towards her bathroom.

* * *

_'I'm going to kill the bastard that stole my clothes!'_

"Man, Lili is so going to freak out when she founds that mostly every girl in this school is wearing her stuff," Steve said when he arrived at school.

"Ya think," Hwoarang yawned. "I barely gotten any sleep last night from delivery all those clothes."

"It was your stupid idea by the way."

"And your the jackass that came along."

Steve rolled his eyes, he then looked at what Hwoarang was wearing. "What are you wearing Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang observed himself. He was wearing his usual biker outfit that he wore back home in America. "I call it _Hwoarang's Style_. This is what I always wore back in America. It tells who I am."

"Yeah, its an awesome outfit."

"Thanks, and you on the other hand," Hwoarang glanced at what Steve was wearing. He was wearing a plain white polo shirt(XXL) a blue jean shorts, pair of white sneakers and to top it off with a white fitted which faced sideways. "Shock the hell out of me. I thought you were going to dress up."

"Yeah, thats what everyone expects me to do on New Day, dress up all the damn time. Today, I what to show them that I have another style of dressing up too. The only person that seen me like this is Christie, and shes the one that hook me up."

"Hey guys," Julia greeted the two guys as she arrived at the school.

"Whoa, Julia, you look hot," Steve whistled.

Hwoarang nodded in agreement. Indeed Julia looked different. She wore a brown tank top, blue jean skirt and brown cowboy boots. What made her look even better is that she wore her a hair down instead of two French braids.

"Bust it Julia!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Stop it guys," Julia cheeks grew hot since she felt some what embrassed by Hwoarang and Steve's comments on how cute she looked today. "I don't look that hot. I only put my hair, so whats the big deal."

"Whats the big deal Julia? The big deal is that most girls look good as hell with their hair down and you're one of them. On this day forward, Julia, you will wear your hair down every single day!"

"Uh, O...kay?" Julia then noticed that all the girls in the school had on expensive outfits. They looked nice, but she then remembered that not all the girls in the school were rich or even have that kind of money to offer those outfits. To come of think of it, she remembers seeing most of these outfits worn by a certain blond chick.

"Did all the girls go to Lili house yesterday and borrowed her clothes because I'm certain she has those and worn them before."

"Actually Julia, we stole them from Lili and gave it to all the girls in the school," Steve admitted the truth to Julia.

Hwoarang instantly smacked Steve in the head for telling Julia what they did last night. "Are you crazy you British asshole?! Why the hell did you tell what we did!"

Steve rubbed the back of his head where Hwoarang head smacked him, "S-Sorry mate. I didn't know it was suppose to be a secret."

"Of course it was you dumbass. You want to go to jail and drop the soap!"

"I can't believe you two would do something like that!" Julia yelled at the two idiotic friends. "Who's idea was it in the first place?" Julia had her arms folded across her chest, staring at the them both.

Hwoarang and Steve hesitantly looked at eachother and then Steve pointed at Hwoarang. "He forced me to do it and it was all his idea."

"Hwoarang!"

"What! I have very good reason why I did it, Julia."

"Oh, really?" Julia cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figure if all the girls wore the same outfit as Lili did, it would be harder for them to choose and it will give Christie the opportunity to win it."

"So, you guys are doing it for Christie?" Both men nodded and then Julia sighed. "Fine, but at least you could of support her instead of doing that."

The three friends headed inside the school where they found Christie near her locker. Christie was combing her long brownish her in front of her little mirror that was inside her locker. She stopped combing her head, turned around and saw her three friends. She waved at them and the three came towards her.

"Hey beautiful," Steve said while giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Steve, Julia and Hwoarang, whats up?"

"Nothing much. We've came to check up on you. So you ready for the fashion show today, Christie." Julia asked her best friend.

After finishing combing her hair, Christie closed her locker and said, "Yeah, I guess even thought I might not win again."

"Aw, come Christie don't say that. Steve and I went through all this trouble stealing Lili's clothes from her house and giving it away. Hell, without Steve's distraction by making out with Lili, we've never would off pull this off."

"Huh? STEVE DID WHAT?!" Christie shouted loudly causing everyone in the hallway to stare at her.

"I said, Steve made out with Lili to cause a distraction so I can get the clothes," Hwoarang repeated once more to the Brazilian.

Christie gritted her teeth, gripped Steve up against the locker, glaring at her boyfriend with fire in her eyes. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"U-um, w-what H-Hwoarang s-sa-said," Steve stuttered, he even tried to mustered up a cheesy smile.

Just then, Lili walked up to the four friends and pointed at Steve. "There you are Steve. I've been looking for ya."

"O-oh...yo-you was?"

"Yeah, it was you that stole my clothes wasn't it?"

"No, it was HWOARANG!" Steve shouted.

"Hwoarang did it?" Lili turned her head towards Hwoarang.

"Great Steven, first you told Julia, Lili and the whole damn school. Since your telling everyone, why not go down the police station and tell them so we can go to jail!" Hwoarang said sarcastically.

"So, you telling me that stuff you told me last night was all part of his plan, so he can enough time to take every clothes out of my closet expect for this white dress that I'm wearing now?"

Steve nodded slowly while Christie was still gripping him up on the locker, but her eyes were locked on Lili.

"Mhm, I see now, well if I don't win this competition because every girl in here is wearing my outfits, then I'm going to have you arrested, Hwoarang." Lili threatened the Korean.

"And me too?" Steve asked.

"No, Steve, you won't be put in jail." Steve sighed in relief. "But, you will have to come to my house everyday and be my butler and do everything I say. Even, wash my back as I shower." Lili smirked and walked off.

"Damnit Hwoarang! We are in deep trouble now, what in the hell are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry about it, Steve," Hwoarang said leaning against the locker. "Remember its for Christie. If she wins then we'll be fine."

"Your such a idiot carrot top," a quiet voice said behind them. They turned and saw Jin with Xiaoyu standing behind him. Jin was only dressed in a black tank top and black leather pants with red flames on the lower part of the left pants.

"What did you say?"

"That was a stupid thing that you did, you better hope Christie makes to the top three at least. You only made harder for Christie to win because some of the girls are wearing clothes that aren't even out. Xiaoyu is even wearing something that not in stores yet until the next year," Jin explain the situation to everyone before walking off with Xiaoyu following behind.

"Woah, Jin is right," Julia agreed. "Some of those clothes aren't even out yet."

"So much for stealing clothes Hwoarang, now Christie doesn't have a chance in hell to win," Steve said.

Christie sighed, finally letting Steve go. "It's okay guys, I don't need to win it that much. It's just a fashion show. I'll see you guys later okay." Christie slowly walked away from her friends.

"Poor Christie, all she wants to do is when the competition and be on the magazine."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for ruining my girlfriends chances of winning this."

"Will both of you just shut up and don't ever in your lives listen to Kazama well I'm around. Now, what Kazama said maybe true, but that is why I have plan B."

"What plan B?" Steve asked. "You never informed me about it."

"Thats because you screwed up, and Julia what time does the fashion show start?"

Julia checked the time on her wristwatch and said, "In about an hour and a half."

Hwoarang suddenly took off running out of school leaving his two friends confused.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, was where the fashion show was taking place, and they were at the finale. The top three finalist were Lili, Christie and surprisingly Ling Xiaoyu.

"Wow, I can't believe Christie made it to the top three," Julia said.

"Yeah, I guessed the judges didn't like most of Lili dresses that the girls were wearing. I'm more surprised that Xiao made it. Who ever thought that can happened?"

"Haha, its good to see the judges listened to me," Hwoarang said sitting down next to Julia.

"What do you mean Hwoarang, and where have you been? The fashion show been started a long time ago."

"Like I said, I was doing plan B, Julia."

Steve turned to Hwoarang. "Does your _plan B_ have to do something with the judges."

Hwoarang nodded his head. "Yep, they aren't the real judges."

"WHAT?!" Julia and Steve shouted. "They aren't the real judges!"

"No, just some people I found on the streets and I paid them to let Christie and Lili in the top three. I'm shock that they let Xiaoyu in it. They really must love petite retarded girls like her. Someone so easy so they kidnap and rape the hell out of. Man, that'll be something wouldn't you agree guys."

"You're a sick bastard you know that mate?"

"Yes, I've been told many times before."

"Enough you two!" Julia butted in there conversation before it went any further. "Hwoarang, where are the real judges at then."

Hwoarang smirked, turning his head towards the stage, and leaning back in his seat. "Lets just say, they are nowhere to be found."

Back on stage, the three girls waited patiently for the _fake judges _to make their decision. Christie was praying that she hopes she wins, Xiaoyu was waving and smiley cheesy to the audience and Lili was posing like she already won the fashion show. Then one of the _fake judges_ grabbed the mic and went on stage to announce the winner. "Ahem, the winner for fashion show is...drum roll please...is...Ling Xiaoyu!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lili shouted. "This is an outrage! SHE IS WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

"Look missy, we're just doing our job and that white dress...is so totally 20th century."

Lili gasped and stomped off stage fuming.

"I can't believe it I won, Christie."

"Yeah, congratulations Xiao, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Chris."

Christie walked off stage with her head held high. She was actually proud that she lost to Xiaoyu instead of Lili because she knows Xiaoyu won't put her down all the time.

"Christie, are you sad that you didn't win?" Steve asked while hugging her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm happy that Lili didn't win. At least I know Xiaoyu won't put me down."

"Yeah, I'm glad Xiaoyu won too." Julia hugged Christie also.

"Pssh, I'm not," Hwoarang said frowning. "They cheated and only let her win because they want to rape her."

"Oh shut up, carrot top," Jin said walking by. "You're the one who started this whole fiasco and not let Christie win it for herself. Her green shirt and black booty shorts would of gotten of the victory. They show her body more and the judges could tell she has a body made for modeling."

Jin then turned to Christie. "Even though you didn't win Christie, my uncle, Lee Chalon is here and was watching the competition. He is looking for a girl that will be the next cover girl for his magazine issue Diva. So, he is wondering if you would like to be that girl and in the future work with him for the swimsuit issue?"

Christie's brown eyes lit up. "Are you serious Jin?"

"I wouldn't be here right now telling you this. If your interested, take this card with his number on it and call him." Jin handed her the card with Lee's information on and walked away."

"I swear to god, I hate him. He always putting me down!"

Suddenly the doors opened wide and four people with police officers came inside and pointed at Hwoarang. "THAT'S HIM, THATS THE GUY THAT LOCKED US UP IN THE WAREHOUSE!"

"Uh...gotta go!" Hwoarang suddenly sprinted off the opposite direction with the _real judges_ and police officers chasing him. "I WAS DOING IT FOR A FRIEND, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL YET, GUYS IN THERE LIKE SEXY RED HAIRED KOREANS LIKE ME!"

_Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Thats all I have to say. And where was I...Internet cut off and I graduated. Don't remind me about the grammars I know already, I rush through this chapter so you guys can stop bugging me about it. Next update soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Since arriving to Japan from America, Hwoarang life is slowly changing, in a good way at that. He thought coming here will make him much more miserable than he already was before, but after meeting with Baek again, things have being going quite swell. Even he had to admit, going to a new school was very interesting.

There was no school today; actually there was no school for the entire week because of a teachers convention. Mostly all the schools were out of the week, except for the private schools. No school meant a whole week at work for Hwoarang. He started working at a nearby bike shop near his home, during the second week he was in Japan.

Coming downstairs, dressed in a white plain t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, Hwoarang saw putting on his Tae Kwon Do uniform.

"What are you doing?" Hwoarang asked his master.

"I have to teach a class today, Hwoarang. You want to help me teach the youngsters about Tae Kwon Do?"

"Uh, I think I'll rather pass because I have work today."

"You know one of these days I'm going to need you to assist me," Baek said putting his gray hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you told me so many times already. I have to go now." Hwoarang grabbed his blue bandanna and began tying it around his hair, before walking out the door and heading off to the bike shop.

* * *

"Where are you heading off Julia?" A woman asked her daughter, while she watched a soap opera on T.V.

Julia was pushing her maroon mountain bike out of the closet where she kept it stored. "I'm going off to ride my bike in the mountains again."

"Again? Why not come and watch this show with me? The best part is about to come up when Kyo realizes that his wife is cheating on him with her brother and his best friend. And,she's pregnant and don't know who is the father of her unborn child. Isn't that exciting!" Michelle clapped her hands together in joy.

Julia cocked an eyebrow. Her mother scares her sometimes about these soap opera shows. Julia remembers one time, that her mother had a group of her friends over watching the show and Julia watched it with them. It was horrible. There was a lot of yelling, screaming, tears, and arguments about the characters of the show. Julia wished they realize they are just actors and aren't real people.

"Um, maybe next time mother. I have to stop by the bike shop first so I can change my tires before I head up to the mountains."

"Okay, come back safe Julia. NO WAY! HIS WIFE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON WITH THE FATHER ALSO AND HE COULD BE THE FATHER OF THE CHILD! I MUST CALL Junita

Julia watched as her mother dial Junita number and tell her the _shocking news_. "Yeah, I'll see you around mother when you're done with you soap opera antics." Julia then shut the door and quickly got on her bike, before she heard anymore of her mom soap opera antics.

* * *

"And we're all done. Here you go kid," Hwoarang said handing the little boy his black bike. "Just don't try to fix the chain your so alright or you will only make the chain worse."

"Thanks mister." The little boy got on his bike and pedal off.

Hwoarang smiled as he watch the boy rode off with his bike. He started to remember that when he was young, that he use to ride bikes all the time and try to fix on his own. His father taught him how to fix bikes, since he didn't have enough money to buy him a new one. That is how Hwoarang got so good on fixing bikes and sometimes motorcycles.

As he wiped the oil off his hands with a rag, Hwoarang headed to the front of the shop and thats when he saw Julia entering the store with her bike. "Julia?"

Julia heard her name was called and saw Hwoarang. He seemed surprise to see her here, yet, she was surprise to see him here. "Hwoarang? What are you doing here?"

"Um, last time I checked, I work here. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm here to get my tires changed, before I head up to the mountains."

"Oh, then I guess I can help you with that. Bring your bike to the back." Hwoarang signaled her to follow him to the back.

"You can change my tires?"

"I work here don't I," He smirked.

Thirty minutes later, Hwoarang was done with Julia's bike. She was surprised that he can actually fix a bike and quickly too. Usually, it takes people over an hour or so, but Hwoarang did it fast than anyone she knows that can fix a bike.

"All done," Hwoarang said, wiping a sweat from his forehead and giving Julia back her bike. He then saw her reaching in her pocket for money. "I don't charge people Julia, so you're free to go."

"Oh, well thank you, Hwoarang for changing my bike. You seem very experience on doing this."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, I use to fix bikes all the time bike home in America."

"Thats cool Hwoarang. You don't mind me dropping by if I need any changes or fixing on my bike?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you don't make it a habit. Sometimes I tend to get lazy."

"I've figured that much. You're lazy with your school work," She laughed. "Well, I better get going." Julia got on her bike and began pedaling off.

"Hey wait up!"

Julia stopped and turned around. Hwoarang was on a bike as well. "You want to ride with me to the mountains, Hwoarang?"

"Yeah, its my break time anyway. Besides, how hard can it be riding up a mountain."

Julia smiled. "You apparently don't have no idea."

* * *

Julia was pedaling faster and harder as she rode up the mountain. Riding up the mountain was a breeze to her since she does it mostly every weekend or any free time she gets from her studies. She believes its a good exercise for her training martial arts and her legs, since they are the strongest part on her body.

When Julia looked back, she practicality laughed inside seeing the Korean struggled riding the bike up the mountain. "Come on Hwoarang, I thought you said it'll be easy."

Hwoarang was pedaling the up the mountain slowly, he wasn't use to this at all. At first it was a smooth ride at the bottom of the mountain, but as they rode up more, it got tougher and Hwoarang legs were killing him.

_'This is not what I had in mind' _Hwoarang thought.

"Come on Hwoarang where almost at the halfway point, just a few more miles!"

"A few more miles! By then I won't have any legs left!"

When night fallen, Julia already made it to the halfway point and she patiently waiting for Hwoarang. She sat on the grass looking up the sky, it was calm and peaceful. This is another reason why Julia likes to ride her bike up the mountain, just so she can see the stars in the sky. She couldn't really see it at her home since since there were so many lights in her area.

"So, how did you fare riding up here?" She asked Hwoarang, still looking up at the sky. Hwoarang laid down on the grass panting and trying to catch his breathe.

"I tried walking the rest of the way, and that didn't even work out."

Julia laughed. "That was very smart of you."

"Thats easy for you to say. You have been doing this forever and its not human!"

"Its a good exercise for your legs, Hwoarang. You do know Tae Kwon Do."

"Yeah, I however do push-ups and sit-ups like normal people do. That is what you call exercising. This, what we are doing, is not called exercising. It's a murder trail."

"If you come with me here often, believe me you're going to be use to it."

"I'll think about. So, why did we stop here, I thought we were suppose to go up the mountain."

Julia laid down on the grass next to Hwoarang. "It's the best view to watch the stars and the moon."

"Oh." The two friends laid there in silence watching the night sky. Hwoarang started to remembered as a young boy, that his mom use to take him outside at night to watch skies whenever there was stars and a moon out. He smiled, but then he frowned and remembered the last night they watched the sky together.

_Flashback_

_A young Hwoarang with dark brown hair sat on the porch with a young woman rubbing his hair. The two watched the sky together and they were the only ones home. Hwoarang's father was working a double shift tonight and he wasn't going to be home till morning._

"_Hey, mommy what's out there in the sky?" The young Hwoarang asked his mother._

"_I don't know sweetie."_

"_Are there aliens out there like they say on T.V.?"_

"_Perhaps so. We'll just have to wait and see, now don't we," She smiled at her son._

"_Yeah, I want an alien as a pet. Like that Looney Toon character that has a alien dog for a pet."_

"_Maybe when you're older Hwoarang,"_

_End flashback_

The next day...she left. "She used to take me out on nights like this," Hwoarang whispered.

"Huh? What was that Hwoarang?" Julia asked him what he had said.

"N-nothing, its not important. Watching the stars is actually pretty cool, especially with a beautiful woman watching it with me," He winked at her.

Julia cheeks reddened when she heard what Hwoarang said. "Uh...thanks...I guess. This my first time with a guy handsome as you are."

"Haha, so you never really been a _date _before until now," He joked.

"This is not a _date_, Hwoarang." Julia narrowed her eyes at him.

Hwoarang laughed. "I was just kidding Jules."

"Sure you was. Hwoarang, I've been meaning to ask you this, but how did you get into our school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the school only accepts people with good grades and high standards. I'm curious on how you got accepted here. Were you really that good in your old school?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "I don't know Julia and never knew that about the school in the first place. Maybe, they saw something in me or my history. Who knows."

"Yeah, lets get going by the way its getting pretty dark out now," Julia said getting up, but Hwoarang grabbed her wrist. "Hwoarang what are you doing?" Her face was blushing.

"Not yet, I still want to watch the stars for a bit. Also, my legs still hurt."

Smiling, Julia laid back down on the grass. "Okay Hwoarang, we'll stay for a bit more."

"And this time, we're walking down the mountain and not riding. I don't want to tumble all the way down the mountain."

"Okay Hwoarang, we'll walk instead of riding." The two then began watching the night sky again.

_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW SAGE! I DID THE HWOARANG AND JULIA FOR YOU! Haha, I'm just kidding. Yeah, Hwoarang and Julia had their moment and more to come. I don't really have anything to talk about I guess, so read and review._

_Ps: Wait I do! Are any of Bleach fans because I have a question. Um, just out of curiosity, do you guys think Renji and Soi Fong can get along. I mean, if she wasn't into Yoruichi and he wasn't into Rukia. I just think their personality matches. I'm just asking, so don't make a big deal out of it. Please._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

It has been nearly a month since Hwoarang and Julia were riding their bikes up the mountain and watching the stars together. Since then, Hwoarang and Julia have been hanging out with each other everyday and seem to be getting closer to each other by each day. For once, Hwoarang feels a sudden changed in him when he's around Julia.

He has been getting nicer with other people in the school, even though they are still intimated by him.

When Hwoarang woke up this morning, he felt kinda of odd today. He feels today is a special day to him, but not in a good way. It was just something about today that made him start thinking about his mother; which he tries to avoid. What was it about this day?

Going downstairs, dressed up for school, Hwoarang saw Baek on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking his tea. It's Baek morning routine; waking up in the morning and reading the newspaper while having a cup of tea.

"So, what's in the newspaper today, Baek?"

Baek flipped a page and began reading a new article, and says "Nothing much. They're just talking about how the stock market is flip-flopping each day."

"Oh, well, see you later then after school. Do you have class today by the way?" Hwoarang asked, tying his white bandanna around his auburn hair.

Baek took his eyes off the newspaper and then looked at Hwoarang, raising an eyebrow. It was odd that Hwoarang suddenly asked him about his class this afternoon. Hwoarang never cared about Baek's class or his students. Furthermore, when he Baek asks him to help around the classes, Hwoarang sits around and mocks at his students.

"Yeah, you know I have classes in the afternoon. Why?"

"I was just thinking to probably help him out this time. Maybe the younger kids would like to me see do Tae Kwon Do for a change. You can just take a break this time okay? I'll handle it," he grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm off to school now."

Then Hwoarang opened the front door leaving for school, but Baek called him before he left out.

"Hwoarang, have you noticed you've changed ?" Baek asked setting the newspaper down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean a change?"

"I've noticed that you've changed over the past few weeks. Usually you'll walk around here with a scowl on your face, but all of sudden you're smiling."

Hwoarang shook his head laughing and said, "I'm not changing. Its just that I'm...happy. Can't I be happy and smiling?

Baek smirked, grabbing his tea from the table, taking a sip and setting it back down. He then grabbed the newspaper, flipping to the page he was on before he called Hwoarang. "You and that friends of yours, Julia, have been talking a lot lately. Is she the caused of you smiling?"

Hwoarang's cheek turned a taint red. "No!"

"Okay, whatever you say Hwoarang, and get to school before you're late."

"I was but somebody had stopped me," Hwoarang rolled his eyes, leaving the house.

Baek watched the door closed and sighed. _ 'It's shocking that he doesn't know what today is. Maybe is he's over it.'_

* * *

In science class, the teacher was lecturing to the students about the earth's atmosphere. Hwoarang was paying attention...well more like half paying attention and more focused on drawing in his notebook.

Julia, who was sitting next to Hwoarang and jutting down notes in her notebook, glanced over Hwoarang's desk to see what he was doing. She saw him drawing a picture of a young boy and woman holding the boy's hand.

"You know this isn't art class Hwoarang," Julia joked, her brown eyes looking over his drawing.

Hwoarang smirked. "I'm just adding a flavor to science," he said after finishing his work and showing Julia. "So, what do you think?"

Julia examined his drawing, her eyes focused on the little boy smiling up to his mother. "This boy...sorta looks like you Hwoarang."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "Expect, his hair is shorter."

"Hmm, your right. I never thought I was drawing someone that resembles me." Hwoarang took the notebook from Julia and began adding more features to the drawing.

"So, you like to draw?"

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders. "It depends if I want to show how I'm feeling right now. If I'm mad, I usually draw my expressions by showing it. I want show people how I feel. That's the whole point of drawing right? Showing your emotions on a piece of paper."

Julia was amazed by Hwoarang, she never thought Hwoarang would actually be into those kind of stuff. He was always so rough on the outside, but in the inside, it shows he has a heart.

Looking around the class room, Julia's eyes fell upon the Chinese girl, who sat two rows in front of her.

Xiaoyu seemed off today, she was slouching over her desk, hands on her chin, her mind elsewhere. It was odd that Xiaoyu wasn't asking questions to the teacher, most of all...she was quiet. She hasn't even say a single word upon entering this class.

Just then the bell rung and the students piled out of the classroom heading to their next period.

"I wonder what's wrong with Xiaoyu," Julia asked concerned about her friend. However, Hwoarang wasn't concerned at all.

"Don't jinx it Julia! It's best that she gets her mouth shut for once." Julia then elbowed him in the gut. "Ow, why did you do that for Jules?"

"Hwoarang this is serious! When Xiaoyu acts like this, it only means something must be bothering her. And did you even notice that Jin hasn't been in school for a while?"

"Hmmm, your right Julia," Hwoarang scratched the back of his auburn hair. "Emo boy hasn't been in school and worse yet...not once have I heard carrot top."

Julia nodded. "Yeah, do you think it has to do something with Jin? They do live together."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLINE ME THAT GIRL LIVES WITH KAZAMA?! SINCE THE HELL WHEN?!" For as long as Hwoarang has been in this school, not once he has thought that those two lived together. He have been seeing her in the limo with him, but he thought he was just picking her up for school.

"Come on Hwoarang, let's go find Xiaoyu and see what's going on." Julia grabbed Hwoarang's arm and started dragging him out of the classroom.

"Wait! I didn't even pack my stuff up yet!"

* * *

Xiaoyu sat at the lunch table alone...well not really, Steve and Christie were sitting with her, but in her mind she was alone. She had her head laying on the table, staring at her apple juice, which she hasn't open yet.

"You think something is wrong with her?" Christie whispered to her boyfriend.

"I think so," he whispered back to her.

"Hmm, lets experiment on her. Got any candy?"

Steve nodded and pulled out a lollipop cherry. "Its been in my pocket for two weeks."

Christie looked at her boyfriend strangely, then she shook her head and took the candy. She put it near Xiaoyu's face, waiting to see if she'll eat it.

However, Xiaoyu wasn't paying attention to the candy and sighed.

Steve and Christie screamed causing the students in lunchroom to look over at them.

"I think shes...BROKEN!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Hwoarang came over towards the lunch table with Julia.

"Xiaoyu is broken," Steve said.

_**Whack**_

"She's not broken you asshole!" Hwoarang said after smacking Steve in the face.

"Something is bothering Xiaoyu. I think it has to something with Jin, right Xiao?" Julia rubbed the Chinese girl's back.

Xiaoyu slowly nodded, then she spoke, "Jin...this is the day his mom disappeared when he was a young boy."

"Oh, yeah, Jin doesn't come to school during this week because of his mom," Christie finally remembered.

"Xiaoyu, how come you live with Jin?" Hwoarang asked her.

"His grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, promised me that if I graduate, he'll build me a theme park."

"You are such a freeloader Xiao."

"Hwoarang!" Julia glared at him before elbowing him in the gut again. "Xiao, tell us whats been happening with Jin lately?"

"Well, since the mansion has a forest in the backyard, Jin goes there and stays there a lot. I tried helping him through his problems, but he just pushes me away and just sits there. His cousin, Asuka, has been trying to help to, but all she is doing is yelling at him and telling him how stubborn he is."

"Why does he go back to the forest Xiaoyu?" Steve asked.

"Since Jin is from Yakashima, Japan, the forest remains him of home."

As the group continued talking about Jin's problem, Hwoarang then begin realizing what today is. That feeling about today...is the day his mom left him. It finally dawned on him.

_'No wonder I have been feeling odd today, the same day Jin's mom disappeared, is the same day my mom left me.'_

"This is the day...she left me...my mother," Hwoarang said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

Julia saw him frowning, "Hwoarang, what do you mean your mom left you?"

Hwoarang glanced at her, then shook his head. He didn't feel it was the right time to talk about it since it was hurting him so much. "Nothing Julia," he said looking at Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu, take us to Jin's place after school."

Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang and she saw he was serious about meeting Jin after school, then she nodded in agreement. "Okay Hwoarang, I'll take you guys there."

* * *

Arriving at the mansion, Julia, Steve, Christie and Hwoarang were shocked on how big the mansion was. The four have seen mansions on T.V before, but none of them compare to the size of Heihachi's mansion.

"This place must have hundreds of bedrooms and bathrooms," Steve said gawking at the huge mansion.

"Can we have a grand tour?" Christie asked.

"No, we don't have time to explore this monstrous mansion," Hwoarang said. "Now show us where Jin is out Xiaoyu."

"Come on, follow me you guys," Xiaoyu said leading them towards the backyard of the mansion. As they came near the forest, they saw a girl emerging from the forest. She was wearing her school uniform and her face was red with anger. Xiaoyu instantly knew who the girl was. "Hey Suki, did you get through to him?"

Asuka growled in anger and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder to myself, how in the heck are we related. He is such a stubborn little boy, I swear he is."

"Maybe you should try being nicer to him Suki, maybe he'll come through."

"I tried to Xiaoyu. I may not know what he's going through, but he has to know she's my aunt and I'm trying to help him. I was too shock when Jun disappeared after their home was attacked."

"His home was attacked?" Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, it was attacked by some burglars who tried to steal from them. Then they set the place on fire and Jun was nowhere to be found. And who are you by the way?" Asuka asked looking at the Korean.

"This is Hwoarang, Asuka. The guy I mention that Jin calls carrot top."

"Oh, so you're the one who's been causing trouble with my cousin eh? Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang eyes wandered around her body, his eyes stopped at her huge breast. "Are those racks real?"

"Huh?" Confused, Asuka's eyes followed Hwoarang's and saw what he was talking about. She gritted her teeth, clenched her fist and delivered a devastating blow to Hwoarang's gut.

The Korean felt the his whole breathe coming out of his body, his winced in pain, falling to his knees. He laid on the ground on all fours gasping for air.

"Hmph," Asuka huffed and walked away madly switching her butt...hard.

"Um, Hwoarang, Asuka isn't one of those girls you should joke around with. She takes things seriously," Julia mention to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang nodded, still gasping for air. "L-lets...j-just...go."

* * *

It felt like they were in the forest for hours searching for Jin, but then they found him, sitting on a log, with his hood over his head.

"Jin," Xiaoyu whispered softly. She was talking towards him, but she was stopped by Hwoarang.

"You've done enough Xiao, I'll handle it," Hwoarang said with a stern tone in his voice.

He knows want Jin is going through, he knows Jin is hurt just as hurt he is. Hwoarang believe he is the only person that can get through him, today is the day both their moms went missing. Jin's mom disappeared and was nowhere to be found, and as for Hwoarang, his mom bailed out on him and his father.

The others watched from a distance when Hwoarang approached Jin and stood directly in front of him with his arms folded. "Alright Kazama, your cousin and Xiaoyu has told me everything. Now get your ass up and get over it. Its the past and you can't change it."

Jin looked up to Hwoarang from under his hood and said softly, but coldly, "You're disturbing my peace..."

Hwoarang snorted, "What peace? All your doing is moping around and not letting people help you with your issues. Like I said Kazama, get over it."

"Like I told Xiaoyu and Asuka, you guys don't understand...now please leave me alone or I will hurt you," Jin warned the Korean.

Hwoarang laughed, and then pulled the hood off of Jin's head. Immediately, Jin stood up toe to toe with Hwoarang. "You want to fight me? Come on then, I've been wanting to fight you forever. I want to see how tough you really are!"

"This is not looking good guys," Steve said from behind the bushes. "Maybe we should stop them before things get out of hand."

"No," Julia said, "I think Hwoarang is getting through to him...look!"

Hwoarang was in his fighting stance ready to strike Jin, but Jin stood there not moving a muscle, then moments later, he sat back down on the log.

Hwoarang then stopped bouncing on his feet, and sat next to Jin on the log. "Let me tell you something Jin," Hwoarang started, "You think you're the only person in the world that go through this stuff huh? Believe me, your not the only person. Just because Xiaoyu and your cousin don't know what you're going through, doesn't mean people like me don't understand your situation."

This caught Jin by surprise.

His eyes shifted towards Hwoarang, who was staring back at him, and then back at the ground. "What do you mean?" Jin asked quietly, yet sternly.

"You may not like me and I may not like you, but there is one thing we have in common Jin."

"And what is that?"

"...Today is also the day my mother left me. Trust me, you don't have worse like me."

Jin was surprised, but didn't show it. He never thought Hwoarang was going through the same phrases like him. He kept silence, wanting Hwoarang to continued his side of the story.

"You see Jin, your mom disappeared, but my mine left me. Left me and my dad alone. She told me that she will always take care of me and she promised she would. However, that changed on this day. My life changed ever since on this day she left me."

"What did you do?"

"I gave up. I gave up on life, my life, because she took it away from me. If she didn't care about me, then I don't care about me."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Xiaoyu asked her friends.

"I don't know," Julia said, "They're talking so low now. It seems that they are talking about something serious."

Jin felt sorry for Hwoarang. He felt his was being selfish about how no one understand his pain, but all along Hwoarang has been going through the same thing. Jin's mom was just missing and still is out there, and Hwoarang's mom just left him.

Not saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry and you are right Hwoarang. I'm not the only one going through this, and instead of me being here mad at the world, I should be looking for my mom because I know she is looking for me. I should apologize to everyone that was trying to help me and open up a little bit more. Thanks a lot carrot top," Jin smiled.

Hwoarang laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, your welcome Kazama. One more thing, why is your cousin such a hot-head?"

Jin laughed. "For as long as I've known my cousin, I'm always asking the same question. I guess because she is so damn noisy and doesn't know how to stay out of people business."

Standing up, both men walked back towards where the rest of the crew was. Xiaoyu immediately ran out of the bushes and hugged Jin.

"Wow Hwoarang, what did you say to him?" Julia asked coming up to Hwoarang.

"Nothing much, lets just say we understand each other now," Hwoarang winked.

"Well whatever it was, it sure has Jin smiling. I barely see him smile."

Hwoarang shrugged it off and then was suddenly hugged by Xiaoyu. "What the hell you doing Xiaoyu?!"

"Thanks for getting through to Jin, Hwoarang. Now, I considered you as my older brother and I can be the little sister you never had."

"Yeah, yeah, get off me," Hwoarang shoved Xiaoyu off him.

"We should be heading back guys. You guys are welcome to stay for dinner," Jin offered.

"Yeah, lets get going I'm starving." Hwoarang turned around and then he bumped into something...furry. He looked up and saw a panda standing over him. Hwoarang slowly turned around, closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WILD PANDA ESCAPE FROM THE ZOO!!" Hwoarang yelled and sprinting out of the forest with the panda chasing after him.

"Xiao, didn't you lock Panda up this morning?" Jin asked.

"Opps, hehehe, I forgot about that. BAD PANDA! DON'T CHASE HWOARANG!" The gang ran after Panda before she did anything to Hwoarang.

* * *

_I added that last part just a few seconds ago, hahahaha. I thought brining in Panda at the last scene would be historical! Well, next chapter will be interesting. I guarantee next chapter will be 100 Julia and Hwoarang. So, read and review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

The bell sounded at Mishima Polytechnic High school signaling the school day was over for the students. They exited the building chatting with friends, playing around in the open courtyard and heading home.

"Finally, the day is over and I can enjoy the rest of the day off," Hwoarang yawned putting his backpack over his shoulder and heading out of the school courtyard. "No work for me today and no classes for Baek today. Which means I can sleep for the rest of the day."

"HWOARANG! WAIT UP MATE!" Steve shouted as he ran towards Hwoarang catching up with him. His hand touched Hwoarang's shoulder when he caught up to him, catching his breath after the long run. The Mishima high school courtyard is huge after all.

"What Steve? Can't you see I'm tired and I really need to get some shut eye?"

"Wait Hwoarang, you can't go home yet. You have clean up duty today."

"Huh? Clean up duty? What the hell you mean I have clean up duty?" Hwoarang furrowed his eyes.

"Yeah Hwoarang, you have clean up duty today. Clean up duty is when students have to stay after school to help clean up the students. Don't you check the bulletin boards before or after school?"

"No. And why must I clean up the school for? Isn't that the janitors job? Back in my old school, we made messes and the janitors clean it up. Sometimes we throw Sloppy Joe at them and laugh."

"Nice, but around here Hwoarang, we have to clean up the school. Besides it'll be fun since Julia and Christie have to stay after as well," Steve smiled, arms crossed against his chest.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but your going to have to carry me on your back."

"What?!"

* * *

"This is so not my style," Hwoarang muttered as he mopped the white floors up and down the halls. "Never in my life had to mop or clean up after school."

Steve laughed and continuing mopping the floor. "Yeah, when I first came here a couple years ago, I was surprised the students here had to clean up after school. I never thought I would be doing it, but once I saw my name on the list one day, my school life changed. It was boring at first, but when you see your friends have to stay and clean up with you, its fun."

Hwoarang stopped mopping and leaned the mop against the wall. "How can you possible find cleaning fun?"

"I don't know," Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it just is."

Shaking his head, the Korean turned around looking outside the window and saw Christie and Julia sweeping outside in the courtyard. His eyes followed the Native girl every movement as she swept.

'_Even when she sweeps, it so perfect. Ahh, what the hell you thinking Hwoarang? She's just sweeping. There's nothing special about that' _ Hwoarang thought.

"Watching you looking at there, mate?" Steve asked coming over to the window. He smirked when he saw Hwoarang's eyes focused on Julia. He had a feeling that Hwoarang has grown some feelings for Julia.

Smiling, Steve he asks Hwoarang about Julia, "So, do you like Julia, Hwoarang?"

The question brought Hwoarang back to his senses, he turned his head to Steve, who was smirking at him. "W-what did you say?"

Steve snickered, "Maybe if you mind wasn't so business on Julia, you would of heard me."

Hwoarang blushed then glared at his blond friend. "What are you implying Fox?"

"Nothing, nothing Hwoarang. I'm just asking if you like Julia. I mean you guys have been pretty tight as of late," Steve said winking.

"Steve, me and Julia are just friends. And so what if we have been pretty _tight_ lately, it just means that we enjoy each others company."

"Okay, whatever you say Hwoarang. Just to let you know, me and Christie started out the same way just like you guys when we both came here. Next thing you know, we confessed our feelings and we've been together since."

"And just to let you know, Steve, me and Julia aren't like you and Christie. Besides, I'm not Julia's type. She's probably into those smart nerdy guys."

Steve chuckled, he grabbed the mop and began mopping the floors again. "All I'm saying Hwoarang is that you may not see it now, but one day you will."

Hwoarang mumbled a whatever and continued looking at the window. Even though he was trying to show he wasn't into Julia to Steve, but in his mind he really was into her. What if Steve was right? What if they do reached that point in their friendship and he tells her how he feels? Hwoarang never thought about it that way.

* * *

The two friends were done with clean up duty, and left the school building. As they exited the building, the sun was already setting, and Christie and Julia were at the gate waiting for them.

"Hey guys, how did you make out mopping the floor?" Julia asked them when Hwoarang and Steve approached them.

Steve rolled his eyes and glared at Hwoarang. "I did most of the cleaning."

"I told you Steve, cleaning isn't my style," Hwoarang replied back smirking.

"Well, come on Steve, we have to leave so we can catch the movie. We only have half an hour to get there," Christie said.

"Oh right, well catch you guys later!" Steve and Christie waved goodbye as they left the school grounds, only leaving Hwoarang and Julia alone.

"So," Hwoarang began. "Uh, doing anything this evening?"

"Not really. Well, actually I was going to go to the park. Wanna come with me?"

Hwoarang shrugged, "I have nothing better else to do. So, lets go."

Julia nodded, "Right, lets go."

The two arrived at the park a few minutes later. Julia put her backpack on the ground, headed for the swings, and sat down on it. "You going to swing with me or not?" Julia asked, her brown eyes staring at Hwoarang, who was standing there near the pole.

"I guess." He walked over to the swing next to Julia and sat down on it, adjusting his buttocks in the seat. "Feels really uncomfortable now since I'm older. It's been a while since I've been on these."

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually afraid on swinging because I think it might break," Julia laughed a little.

"Maybe it's because you have a fat ass," Hwoarang smirked.

"HWOARANG!" Julia shouted. Her cheeks red as a tomato.

"What?! I'm just saying it's really really really good looking! Be proud you have some meat in your butt. You don't want to have a flat booty like Ling now, do you?"

Julia just laughed and shook her head. "Hwoarang, you're such a pervert." Hwoarang grinned from ear to ear, which only made Julia laugh even harder. "Oh my gosh, Hwoarang, you're so funny."

"Yeah. You wanna know whats even funnier?"

"What is it Hwoarang?"

"That Steve asked me if I liked you more than a friend. Can you believe that?"

"Wow, what coincidence, Christie actually asked me the same thing as we were cleaning."

"Really!" Hwoarang eyes widen. Hwoarang thought this was an opportunity to find out what Julia feels about him. "So, what did you tell her."

"Um, I just told Christie that we were just friends and love to hang out together thats all. However, she insisted that we're getting too comfortable with each other and that we're going to be together someday. Can you believe she said that? Christie is always trying to get me with some guy."

"Oh," Hwoarang frowned. "So, just friends right?"

"Yeah, why is there something Hwoarang?" Julia saw him the sad expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh nothing at all Julia." Hwoarang eyes traveled up the night sky, where the moon and stars were shining down on them. "Hey, Julia..."

"Yeah Hwoarang?"

"What's out there?" Hwoarang asked, eyes still fixed up at the night sky.

"Out where?"

"Out there...in space. What do you think its out there?"

"Oh," Julia looked up at the sky as well. "I don't know Hwoarang. I haven't really thought about it."

"I think there is something out there. Probably new life, other planets, or aliens. Ever since I was kid I always look up at the sky and ask myself questions on what is out there. I really would like to know and perhaps explore it if I can."

"Hwoarang, whatever is out there you'll see someday."

"Yeah, someday..."

Julia remembered the other day when Hwoarang helped Jin with his problem, and also remembered when he mention something about his mother. "Hwoarang, the other day, I heard you mention something about you mother. I know its none of my business, but what happen to her? You seem sad that day."

Hwoarang lowered his head and sighed. "When I was young, my mother and I was close and I loved spending time with her. She promised me she'll always be by my side no matter what. However, on a day like this, the very next day she left without saying goodbye. She bailed out on me and my father. That day changed my life forever and since then, I had no caring in the world anymore, thanks to her. Just thinking about it gets me so mad and sad because she..." Hwoarang paused, trying to hold back tears from escaping his eyes.

Julia felt sympathy for Hwoarang, and saw how badly talking about his mom was painful. She never thought her mother would ever do that to her son, especially at a young age. Julia got from her swing and walked towards Hwoarang. She knelt down in front of him, grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Its okay Hwoarang, at least you got to know and see your mom," She said softly.

"You have no idea Jules."

"Actually, I do Hwoarang. You see, I was adopted Hwoarang, and I never got to see my real parents at all. Never."

"You was adopted, so Michelle isn't yo-"

"Yes, she isn't my real mother," Julia nodded. "Michelle found me when I was an infant still. I'm not really Native American like her or the rest of her family. So, I was mostly teased a lot when I was young, since I didn't know my real parents or was really Native."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Julia. You must've been really angry that your real parents abandoned you like that."

Julia shook her head and smiled. "Not exactly, I should be but I'm not angry at all. They probably couldn't take care of me and wanted me to have a better life. I kinda thank them for it because I actually like this life better. I considered Michelle mother anyway, and someday I do want to meet my real parents, but not now."

Hwoarang then did something that both never expected it, he got off the swings, helped Julia off to the ground and kissed her. Julia brown eyes widened in shock, her own lips were pressed against her friend, Hwoarang.

He pulled back away quickly realizing what he have done. The shocked expression on Julia's face was priceless. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Julia. I-I-I don't w-want came over me...sorry...I'm really sorry. I didn't intend to steal your kiss if that was. Shit! I'm fucking sorry Jules! I'm an idiot!"

As Hwoarang kept rambling about how sorry he is about stealing her first kiss, Julia was replaying everything that happened in her mind. '_He kissed me...Hwoarang actually kissed me. Oh my God!'_

"Julia, I can understand that you're not saying anything right now because you're probably thinking our friendship is over and what to beat the shit out of me. Here's my face Julia, slap the sh-"

All of sudden, Julia grabbed Hwoarang by his face and pressed her lips into his. It was then Hwoarang's turn to be shock as hell, as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was actually kissing him back. Her lips felt soft against his and can hardly describe the feeling. Before he was about to kiss her back, she pulled away from, her hands cover her flushed cheeks.

Hwoarang still had the same expression he had when she was kissing him. He then regain his composure a few seconds later. "Uhhh, maybe..." Hwoarang scratched the back of his head.

"Um...yeah," Julia hung her head low, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'll..."

"Yeah, I'll go home..."

"I'll walk you!"

"No! I mean...I'll just go this way home..."

"Y-you sure?"

Julia nodded quickly and waved goodbye. "Bye Hwoarang,"she said walking very quickly out the park. When Julia was out of sight, Hwoarang ran home immediately singing to himself in joy.

"I'M IN LOVE! HWO IS IN LOVE WITH JULIA!" He ran down the street and picked up a little boy that was eating his ice cream. "I'M IN LOVE WITH JULIA YOU HEAR ME!"

His shouting frightened the little boy which caused him to drop his ice cream. "My i-ice cream. Mommy!"

Hwoarang realized what he had done and put the little boy on ground and ran away from the scene. When he finally arrived home, he saw Baek on the phone with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay...I understand...I'll tell him as soon as he gets in...okay...have a nice night...bye." Baek hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. He rubbed the side of temples and looked up Hwoarang.

"What's up Baek? Something wrong?" Hwoarang asked, putting his backpack down on the floor, and taking off his shoes.

"We have a problem Hwoarang," Baek answered.

"What's the problem?"

Baek took a deep breath before finally answering Hwoarang. "...Hwoarang, I just got off the phone with your principle, and he told me that you're just got expelled from the school..."

* * *

**Hwoarang just got expelled from the school?! For what?! You have to find out next chapter because this where the plot thickens. Also a reminder for you guys. Umm, someone pointed out a mistake in chapter seven where I mention Jun and in chapter eight I had her missing. It's not the same Jun okay, but since it still might confuse some people, I changed the name, so for future readers won't be confuse.**

**Anyway, read and review. If there are errors then I'll fix them, its past midnight here and I don't have time to proofread it. My hands hurt and my back. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

"W-wait what? I got an expelled from the school?" Hwoarang asked his mentor Baek, raising his eyebrow in confusion. He just arrived inside the house after his little _moment_ with Julia in the park and now he hears from Baek that he was just expelled from Mishima Polytechnic High School.

"You're joking right? Like you always have been?"

Baek slowly shook his head, sighing as he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with Hwoarang following close behind. "I wished it was a joke when your principal called me about it, but he was serious about it."

"Serious about what? What the hell I did I do to deserve this? I mean I do bother people in school, but not as serious where I'll be put out. I don't start fights or anything else. So what the hell can it possibly be, Baek?" Hwoarang sat down on the wooden chair, his eyes following Baek, as his mentor started to make some tea.

"I don't know how to exactly explain this Hwoarang, but didn't your old school transfer your grades over here when you got admitted to Mishima Polytechnic High School?"

"Um, I guess so. Father told me they did."

"If your school did then, why is it that there are two of your old school grades that the school administration has? There is a real one and a fake one, Hwoarang," Baek said pouring a cup of tea and adding lemon to it, and stirring it with a teaspoon.

"What do you mean there's a real one and fake one of my grades? Isn't there suppose to be one?"

Baek nodded drinking his tea. "Yeah, apparently the fake one has you passing all of your classes with A's and B's, and the real one has you failing your classes. The principal told me that they received the fake one first when you started this school, and just recently gotten the real one last week. They talked to your old school about it and they even said you were failing, and it showed on your last report card."

Hwoarang was now beyond confused about his old grades. The last time he checked, he had no A's and B's , but C's and F's on his report card. How in the world did he get A's and B's in the first place? He started thinking that maybe the computer screwed up his grades.

"Worse yet Hwoarang, they believed that you were the one that changed the grades in the first place. The Mishima Polytechnic High School is a very high standard school Hwoarang, and they don't just allowed students with failing grades into the school with ease, unless your grades are very high."

"What?! Why would they blame me for it?! Even if I did, I didn't have time to anyway! I left the next day!." Hwoarang got up from the seat and walked back to the living, picking up the cordless phone and dialing his father's house number. After a couple rings his dad answered.

"Hello."

"Dad, I just got kicked out school," Hwoarang said quickly, not even greeting back his father.

"What?! What did you do this time Hwoarang?!" His father asked on the other line.

"Thats the thing dad! I didn't do anything! They called Baek and told them its something about my grades from my old school. Baek told me that they have a real one and fake one of my grades from back in America, and the fake one has A's and B's on them. And to top it off, they are blaming me that I've changed my grades before I got here."

After Hwoarang told him the situation, his father became silence on the phone, he was cursing at himself because he knew about it before anyone else. He had a feeling one day this would happened and just as Hwoarang was calling him before and telling him he was starting to like Japan, he begins ruining his life.

Hwoarang wasn't comfortable with the silence on the phone, he sensed something wasn't right and when his father is quiet, Hwoarang knows something was wrong. "Dad..."

His father sighed and took a deep breath. "Hwoarang, listen to me okay. I know all about what you've just told me, and I know it wasn't your fault..."

The Korean narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't know what his father was talking about.

"If you know, then what's going on? Why did I get expelled?"

"...I was the one that changed your grades, Hwoarang. I hacked inside your school's computer system and went inside the grading log. I changed all your grades from freshman year through your senior year, and printed out the transcript and mailed them off using your school's address. I'm sorr-"

"WHY FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE JUST DONE TO ME?!" Hwoarang yelled in anger, his hands tightening the grip around the cordless phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from his dad. His own father was the one who changed his grades, caused him to get kicked out of school and be the culprit for changing his grades.

Once again, Hwoarang's life was ruin by his own parents.

"I know and I'm sorry Hwoarang. Look, I'll come th-"

"NO! STAY YOU FUCKING ASS OVER THERE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE OR IN MY LIFE AGAIN!"

"Hwoarang..."

"I mean it. Stay the fuck away from me and I don't want to ever see you again or hear from you," he hissed as he press the talk button, and throwing the phone across the room, causing it the batteries to fall out due to the impact as it hit the ground.

Baek heard everything and he too was surprised that his friend would do something like that to his son. He offered to take care of Hwoarang and make his life better, and he believed he was succeeding since he saw the change in Hwoarang. He was smiling, laughing, teaching his students in the Dojo and found friends who Baek can accept and who are worthy to his pupil.

However, with the shocking news, can sent Hwoarang back his old ways.

"Hwoarang, we'll go to the school and straighten this out alright." Baek put a hand on Hwoarang's shoulder, but Hwoarang shrugged it off and begin heading upstairs. "Hwoarang..."

The Blood Talon looked back at his mentor, smirking as he licked his lips in the process. "You know something Baek? I actually started to care about my life again, but once again someone had fuck it up for me. First my mom and now, my fucking father. He was the only person I had left in my family, and no matter how many times we argued, I cared about him. But now I don't because he fucked my life again. He got his own son expelled for his own doing!" Sighing, the Korean headed upstairs to his room and slam the door shut.

Baek closed his eyes heading back into the kitchen, he set his tea on the counter. So much was going through his mind. His main thought is trying to reason with the school administrations and getting Hwoarang back to the school.

_'Hwoarang, what am I going to do now...'_

* * *

The following week in Mishima Polytechnic High School, none of Hwoarang's friends had no clue about his expulsion from the school. They sat at the lunch table bored out of their minds. Steve and Christie were sleeping against each other, with her head on his shoulder, Xiaoyu was playing with her pig-tails, Jin never comes to lunch and Julia was reading a book. She really wasn't paying that much attention to it. Very unusual.

Without Hwoarang, there's nothing for them to do.

Hwoarang is the only person that can keep them laughing and entertaining whether it's messing with Xiaoyu, pulling Julia's braids or telling Christie that Steve watches other girls and watch Steve get beaten badly, even though he doesn't look at other girls.

Closing her book, Julia sighed and spoked, "Guys, I'm bored. Have any of you heard or seen Hwoarang lately?"

Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, not me. The school is kinda boring without him here though. He's probably sick Julia."

"Yeah, I guess so," Julia agreed with Xiaoyu. "I'll just stop by his house after school to see if he's alright."

"There's no need to do that Julia," a voice said from behind her. Turning around Julia saw Lili. "Hwoarang is never coming back to the school."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Lili?" Julia asked the French blond teen furrowing her eyebrows, confused on what Lili was talking about with Hwoarang

"You're telling me you haven't heard the news Julia?"

"What news? Is it about Hwoarang?"

"Duh, the guy just got expelled from the school."

"What?! Are fucking serious Lili?!" Julia curse out loud, causing Ling to gasped in shock. No one ever heard Julia cursed before.

"Julia, you said a bad word!"

"Xiao, stop being so childish. Everyone curses."

"Um, anyway Julia, Hwoarang did get expelled and he is in the principal office now along with some guy he came in with."

As Lili walked away, Julia rushed to gather her things into the backpack and standing up from her seat.

"Where are you going Julia?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Xiao! Didn't you just hear from Lili. He just got expelled from the school and now I'm going to go to the office to see why. You coming or not?"

Xiaoyu nodded and she also gather her things. She slammed her backpack on the table causing Christie and Steve to wake up from there peaceful slumber.

"What the bloody hell Xiao?" Steve yawned stretching his arms.

"Sorry guys it was an accident, but now I know why Hwoarang hasn't been in school this week."

"Why?"

"He's been expelled from the school."

"WHAT?!" Both Christie and Steve shouted.

"Yeah, me and Julia are heading to the office right now to find out why. Come on you two."

* * *

"Can you hear anything Julia?" Christie asked, as the four friends was behind Julia. She had her ear against the principal office door.

"I can if someone would stop chewing the gum like a cow," Julia said glaring at Xiaoyu, who was chewing gum near her ear.

"Oops, I'm sorry Julia." Xiaoyu grinned sheepishly.

Inside the office, Hwoarang and Baek were sitting on the opposite side of the table with the principal and the founder of the school, Heihachi Mishima, on the other side. This was Hwoarang's first time seeing Heihachi Mishima in person instead of seeing the statue of him every morning. He actually thought the statue was better looking than Heihachi himself.

Mr. Mishima was ugly in person in his opinion.

On the table were records of Hwoarang's grades from his old school and his current grades from his new school that he was in. Baek told them the story about Hwoarang's father changing his son grades and sending them using the school address.

"So, Hwoarang wasn't behind all of this after all? Well, what your father has done Hwoarang was illegal and he can go to jail for fraud by hacking into the school system and changing your grades," the principal stated.

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders. "The police can do whatever they want to do with him. He's not my problem anymore, so do what you want with him."

"Look Mr. Fuji, all I want to know is there a chance that Hwoarang can be re-admitted back into the school. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Mr. Fuji shook his head while he held one of Hwoarang's old record from his previous school. "I'm sorry Mr. Doo San, but I can't see how I can allow him back into the school. His real documents showed that he wasn't that much of a good student and his grades are very below our school standards."

"Okay, that was Hwoarang back then, but now he is a whole different person. His attitude has changed since coming to Japan and he is more focused on his school work. Just look at his grades from this school. He mostly has A's and only one B in just one class."

Mr. Fuji sighed and turned to Heihachi. "What do you think, Mr. Mishima?"

Heihachi had his arms crossed against his chest, he then picked up a record of Hwoarang's new grades from his school. He observed and smiled after coming up with a decision.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, there is one way that Hwoarang can come back into the school."

"And what is that, Mr. Mishima?"

"To get accepted in this school, you have to take an entry exam. Most students don't have to take the exam if they have a average of 90 upon entering this school. Students below 90 will have to take the exam and score a high grade on it. The highest you can get on the exam is a 501..."

"A 501? I thought it was a 500 Mr. Mishima?" Mr. Fuji looked up at Heihachi. He wasn't aware about the high score being 501. No students hasn't even reached 500, and the closes to ever get near 500 was Heihachi's grandson, Jin Kazama. He scored a 499 the highest ever.

"Yes, a 500 is the maximum, but there is a one question at the end of the exam. It's sort of an extra point. Only five percent of the students that have taken the exam actually reached the question, but only zero percent got it right. It's a two hour exam and it's all multiple choice. Here's the deal, if he gets a 501 on the exam then he stays, but lower than a 501, then he goes. Deal or no deal?" Heihachi smirked.

"Bullshit! I'm not doing the exam!" Hwoarang shouted banging his fist on the table. "You mind as keep me out the school because there is no way in hell I'm doing it." Hwoarang stood up from his seat and left the office. He wasn't aware that his friends were near the door and heard every word.

Baek sighed and nodded his head. "I'm sorry about that, but I'll talk to him about it."

"You don't have to Mr. Doo San. If he doesn't show up two weeks from now, 10:00 in the morning, then he'll stay expelled. And just to let you know before you head off. With these grades from his old school, Hwoarang will not be accepted to any school in Japan. Japan is very strict about grades, so I suggest he takes this exam or he has no luck of going to school anymore. Good day Mr. Do San, you may leave."

Baek slightly nodded and walked out of the office heading outside the school. As he walked out the office, he saw his friends looking at him. They were concerned about the Korean. The person that was really worried about Hwoarang was Julia.

"Will Hwoarang be alright? Is there anything we can do to help, Mr. Do San?" Julia asked his mentor.

Baek smiled and said, "Hwoarang will be fine. You guys should head to class, you have a lot to learn."

With that Baek headed out the school building. He thought he would see his red-headed pupil outside the building, but he wasn't out there. Baek figured the boy went somewhere to cool off. He has been stressed out lately and was back to his old ways again.

In his mind, Baek knew Hwoarang wasn't capable of pulling of a high score on that exam; it was impossible and Hwoarang has probably given up again. Now, it wasn't up to Baek for Hwoarang to take the exam.

It was up to Hwoarang to take it himself...

* * *

_Wow! So, Hwoarang's dad was the one that got him expelled from school. Things like that really can get you in a lot of trouble and hacking into a school system and changing grades is against the law. Can cause you a lot of money and possible jail time if it comes up to that point. Now, the plot thickens even more. I actually thought adding a little more of Julia and Hwoarang moment, but next chapter there will be, but I'm not saying its going to be pretty..._

_Read and review you crazy Hwoa/Julia fans. _

_Ps: I rechecked my work too...point out if you see some so I can change it. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, before you even start reading the story, let me tell you that the countdown of Hwoarang Just got his Report Card will end. Yeah, I know sad, so only about five chapters to go. So after this one, it will be four. Thanks for reading._

_Chapter 11_

It has been a week already since Hwoarang was last seen in school, or around any of his friends. The last time he was in school was when Heihachi Mishima, president of the school and founder, offered him a chance to take the exam and past over 500. Hwoarang was upset about the offer and quickly denied and told him he wasn't taking the exam.

With another week to go, the Korean was still lingering towards not taking the exam.

Baek tried time and time again to convince his pupil to study for the exam just in case he has second thoughts about it. Still, Hwoarang ignored his mentor comments and, Baek eventually was giving up hope on Hwoarang.

He walked the crowded streets of Tokyo, wearing a black hoody, hands dug inside his blue jeans, and his head hung low. He was randomly bumping into people, not caring if they had coffee in their hands, and causing it to spill all the ground. He didn't care if they was yelling at him in a language he clearly couldn't understand.

It didn't matter to him. Hwoarang just didn't give a damn anymore about his life nor anyone else.

A couple of days ago, Baek told Hwoarang about his father, that he wasn't going to serve jail time, however he did had to pay a heck of fine and do community service. In response, Hwoarang smirked and said it's what the bastard gets messing with his life.

It was clear to Baek that Hwoarang has quickly changed back into his old self.

Hwoarang suddenly found himself in the park. The same park where he shared his special moment with the girl he had interest with since his first day at Mishima Polytechnic High School.

And that girl was Julia.

The thought of Julia made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable at the moment. Yes, he loved her but it wasn't his intention to fall in love with her. There was just something about her that made him feel happy. Whenever Hwoarang was around her, he couldn't help but feel happy. He felt like he can do anything when Julia was around. He wanted to impress her and he did just that.

However, the thought of the kiss made Hwoarang feel guilty. He started to have mix emotions about his love for her and the way his life is turning out to be now. Everyone can clearly see Hwoarang was heading for the right direction. Since that incident happened, Hwoarang didn't want to care anymore. And furthermore he didn't want to care about Julia anymore.

Can she actually like a guy that is giving up? He didn't think so.

Hwoarang sighed and walked his way out the park.

* * *

Julia searched high and low looking for her red-haired friend. She went to his house to see if he was home, but Baek told her that Hwoarang has been out the house since this morning. He told her where his usual hangouts were out and Julia began searching there.

With no luck, Hwoarang wasn't at neither of his hangouts. She even went to his job but one of the workers, who is close to Hwoarang, told her he had quit his job a few days ago

The last time Julia saw him was when he stormed out of the principals office.

Since then, shes have been worrying sick about Hwoarang. She never saw him so angry and upset. Julia has been trying to reach him during the past week, but she never heard from him. Not even her friends heard from him either.

Today, Julia woke up this morning and decided she was not going to sit around in her house, sitting by the phone and waiting for him to contact her. Julia wanted to found him. And she knew he needed someone to be there for him and hopefully help him study for the exam, if he's up for it.

When night fell, Julia thought about giving up and going back home and try again tomorrow searching for him. As she walked passed the school, she heard someone called her name in some-what in a whisper.

Julia turned towards the school and saw someone sitting on the steps of the school. She took a couple steps forward, squinted her eyes and saw a flash of auburn hair. She instantly knew who it was and called out the person's name.

"Hwoarang..."

The person on the steps looked up and removed the hood from his head. Indeed, it was Hwoarang.

Julia smiled and walked to the steps where Hwoarang was. "Hwoarang, what're you doing here?" She asked, sitting next to him on the stone steps.

Hwoarang's response was a shrug as he absentmindedly gazed at the night sky.

"You know, I've been searching everywhere for you. I almost searched all of Japan," Julia laughed.

Hwoarang ignored her comments and continued looking at the stars. Julia noticed Hwoarang wasn't listening to her and she stopped laughing.

For a moment, the two sat in silence, not saying a word or making any sudden moments. As much as Julia like the peace and quiet, she couldn't stand this silence and had to the break the ice.

"Hwoarang are you oka-"

"No, I'm not okay," he finally spoke. "And why should it matter to you if I'm okay?" Hwoarang faced Julia and his eyes narrowed at hers.

Julia was taken back by his remarked. It does matter to her if he's okay. "It matters to me if you're okay Hwoarang because I've been looking for you all day. I've been trying to contact you, but you never returned my calls. I'm worried about you Hwoarang and so is everyone else."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Your friends Hwoarang. Thats who."

Hwoarang laughed and then shook his head. "They aren't my friends Julia. They don't give a shit about me."

Julia eyes widened. "Hwoarang, why are you acting like this? How could you say they aren't your friends? They've been there with you since day one and not once have they turn their backs on you."

"It doesn't even matter Julia. You guys don't understand what the hell I'm going through!"

"Then maybe you should tell us! Let us help you Hwoarang like you have been helping us!"

Hwoarang shook his head. "You guys can't help me. It's already too late. I already made up my mind."

"About what?" Julia questioned him.

"...I've been thinking lately and I'm deciding to go back to the states or better yet...go to Korea."

"So, you're giving up. Is that what you're telling me Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang didn't answer and turned his head away from Julia. It was obvious he was.

"So, thats it. You're not even going to take the exam, or even at least study for it?"

"You know damn well I can't pass that shit!" Hwoarang snapped, glaring at her.

"Then let me help you study for it Hwoarang! It's the least I can do!"

"No! I told you before Julia I don't need your help or anyone else."

Then it suddenly hit Julia. All the flashbacks of Hwoarang helping her friends, Christie, Steve, Jin, and Xiaoyu came back to her. She realized that not once has someone help Hwoarang with his problem, but he has helped everyone else.

"You know Hwoarang, you always helped my friends, but when it comes to help you...you're a stubborn jackass."

"I know," he smirked. "All my life, I've never had any help. The only person that helped me was my mother, but she fucking left me. Since then,I've never needed it because I don't give a shit."

"You say you don't give a shit but you helped other people Hwoarang. I just don't get it. Why did you help my friends if you say you don't care? Can you answer that."

The question caught Hwoarang by surprise. He never thought about why he helped his friends. He never done it before, so why now? He didn't have an answer to the question so he stayed he silent.

"Just as a I thought. You don't even know why you helped them. If you can't answer that, then answer me this," Julia said, grabbing Hwoarang's hand, causing him to look at her brown eyes. "Why did you kiss me that day at the park?"

Hwoarang sighed. He had feeling she was going to bring up the kiss. "To be honest...I didn't know at first. But I came to terms that I liked you and you made me feel...I don't know...happy. Being around you made me feel happy."

Julia smiled at him. She was glad to hear that she made him feel happy.

"However, I'm having mix feelings about me and you. That kiss, doesn't mean nothing to me right now, and so does my love for you Julia. It means nothing."

Julia smiled faded away, and slowly took her hands off Hwoarang's. She looked into his eyes too see if he was lying, but he wasn't. He was giving her a cold stare.

Julia stood up shaking her head, trying to hold back tears that were surely going to come down. "T-this isn't the Hwoarang I know."

"I know," Hwoarang said standing up from the steps. "Because the Hwoarang you see right now is the Hwoarang everyone knows back in the states. No sympathy for no one." Then he was pulling a strand of his hair. "Underneath this Hwoarang you see, is the Hwoarang that cried every fucking day when his mom left him. He was a pussy and a wimp. And you know what I hated the most when I was young, was mirrors. When I looked at mirror, I saw black hair, the same hair color she had and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tough it up, and so one day, I stood in front of the mirror and dyed my hair. So, it was out with the old in with the new."

Julia couldn't believe it and she finally let the tears flow from her eyes. She was confused about her love for him. She didn't know what Hwoarang she was falling in love with. "So, which Hwoarang was I falling for huh? Which one Hwoarang?!"

"Not this one," he said walking away leaving Julia to fall on her knees and cry silently in heartbreak. When Hwoarang was almost out the school courtyard, he turned his head looking at Julia sitting on the steps crying. Deep down he was truly sorry about making her cry,but he knew as well that they couldn't be together right now.

He sighed putting his hood over his head and walking towards home.

* * *

When Hwoarang arrived home, the house was empty and he found a note written by Baek.

_Note_

_Hwoarang, I'm outside with friends and I won't be home until after midnight._

_Baek_

_ps: I didn't have time to cook so I ordered you some sandwiches. They're in the fridge._

Hwoarang crumbled the paper up and tossed it into the trash can. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a clear bag with his sandwiches inside. He then grabbed a can of soda and went to living room to eat his food.

About an hour later, Hwoarang heard a knock on the door. He sighed and lazily got up from the seat to answer the door. Whoever it was, Hwoarang was about to give them the death glare because he didn't like to be bother when his feeling comfortable.

When he opened the door, he couldn't believe who it was. He blinked his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things or eating that sandwich made him sick. The person he saw staring at was a female, who didn't look older than forty, she had the same exact eyes like him and black hair.

It couldn't be.

"M-mother..." Hwoarang said quietly.

"Hello Hwoarang."

* * *

_Yes, I left a cliff hanger! A really good one huh? Okay, with Hwoarang and Julia relationship right now, is kinda difficult. Hwoarang is unsure with is feelings about Julia and she is confused about which Hwoarang she fell for. The old one, or new one. Okay for Hwoarang's mom appearance, I know said earlier in chapter one that Hwoarang do look a like and they do, but when Hwoarang was young, he looked like his mom before he dyed his hair._

_You guys know how it is, when you are younger, you may look like your mother, or father, but as you get older you look different. So that how Hwoarang was. _

_Read and review. And yes I checked my damn story!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"I just don't know guys," Julia said on the phone. She was on three way with her two friends, Christie and Xiaoyu. After her and Hwoarang talked, she sat on the school steps, sobbing when Hwoarang told her, he didn't care about her love for him.

She remembered when she asked him about which Hwoarang she fell in love with, and she will never forget his response.

_Not this one_

Clearly, Julia didn't know what he meant by those three words, but it sure struck her heart and left her feeling heartbroken.

Why did she even bothered with him in the first place?

Julia doesn't know for sure why, but she knows she's attached to him. And it's impossible to get unattached when shes completely head over heels for this guy.

When she arrived home that night, she immediately called both her friends on three way, discussing what had happened between them.

"I've never dealt with anyone like him before in my life, and...i-it's difficult to explain it. One minute he's nice, funny and caring, and the next minute he's anti-social. Doesn't want to be bother, only caring about himself and not for others. Like why? Why has he suddenly change?"

"Julia, I understand that you're upset right now and he has broken your heart, but you have to think about Hwoarang for a minute," Christie began. "If you noticed before, he has been through a lot in his life and sometimes people, like Hwoarang, can't take anymore of it."

"I understand that Chris but thats why I want to help him. I don't want him to suddenly give up on his life and find out a couple days later that he committed suicide. I'll feel guilty about it because I didn't help him much."

"Julia, you're sounding like one of those soap opera actors and its scaring me," Xiaoyu said on the other line.

"I agree with Xiao, Julia. You're acting like a paranoid woman thinking that he might commit suicide, or go one a murdering spree killing innocent civilians."

"And acting like you've found out that he's gay and left his love for another man," Xiaoyu giggled.

"Xiao!" Christie screeched.

"Hehe, sorry Christie," Xiaoyu laughed once again. "Seriously, though Julia, listen to the expert here."

Julia cocked an eyebrow and sat on her queen size bed. "Expert? When did you become an expert Xiaoyu?"

"Yeah," Christie piped in agreeing with Julia. "Expert on what by the way?"

Xiaoyu cleared her throat. "Ahem, aren't you guys forgetting that I live with Mr. Emo over here."

"Jin? What does he have to do with it?" Julia asked.

"Julia, I was just like you when I first came to Japan living with Jin. I thought he would be a nice guy because of his looks, but he turned out to be a cold person. He never talked me and even if he did, it was either I have to get up to go to school or that dinner was ready. However, I was always the one talking to him and helping him out if he didn't need it. I know I was annoying him all the time, but just like you Julia, I didn't want Jin to give up and hate the world."

"So, you admit that you are annoying?"

"Christie, be quiet, I'm trying to listen to Xiao," Julia said.

"Oh, excuse me then for being rude. And since when did you start listening to Xiao?"

"Since like right now! So, just shush please. Go on Xiaoyu, I'm listening."

"Anyway, the longer I stayed with Jin, the more Jin was starting to get use to my surroundings and sometimes he talks to me even more. He was opening up to me. Remembered when Hwoarang helped him out that day, well since then, Jin is a different person. He enters my room a lot and most of the time, he helps me with my homework. Mainly math but still he changed."

"And what point are you trying to make, Xiao?"

"The point I'm trying to make Christie is that Julia shouldn't give up on Hwoarang, but let him change for himself. Just support him and see how it turns out."

Christie nodded. "For once, Xiao's right. Just let Hwoarang change for himself. In other words, let him have time for himself. He'll come around eventually."

Julia sighed and laid back on her bed. "So, you guys think I should let him be and see what happens?"

"Yeah." Both Christie and Xiaoyu said at once.

"But he told me he might go to South Korea. Should I let him?"

"Let Hwoarang do what he wants to do Julia. He probably wants to go to South Korea to clear his mind."

"Yeah, let him change for himself Julia. If he decides to go, show him that you care and wish him well."

Julia smiled and thought about what her friends told her. Maybe they are right. Maybe Hwoarang needs to clear his head and be alone for a while. She doesn't have to do much and force him not to give up, but support him. Maybe he will come through and come back to the Hwoarang she knows and love.

People change and thats part of life.

"Yeah, your both right. Thanks guys for listening and giving me advice. I should head off to bed now, mom doesn't like me on the phone this late."

"Good because I'm tired. Good night both of you," Christie said while yawning and then hanging up.

"See you later Julia and good night."

"Night Xiao and tell Jin I said hi."

Xiaoyu laughed. "Okay, but he already heard everything we were talking about. I told you he is always in my room and its starting to annoy me now. Sometimes a girl needs her privacy and I might teach Jin about that."

"Okay Xiao, you go do that." Julia hunged up her phone and sighed. _'Maybe he'll come through. Its Hwoarang, you never know what to expect from him after all'_ She thought before drifting off too sleep.

Then her cellphone started vibrating, Julia sighed and grabbing her cellphone. "Probably Christie calling me because she can't get no sleep."

She checked the display to see who was calling her at this time, and then her brown eyes widened.

It read:_ Hwoarang_

She quickly pressed talked and answered it. "Hwoarang."

"Yeah...hey..."

* * *

_Okay honestly people, I didn't mean to make the chapter this short and I didn't have an idea for this chapter until I just started writing. Then it came to me that I should probably make the story longer, since everyone is enjoying it and don't when it to end too soon. So, I thought why not make this chapter focus on Julia and then the next on Hwoarang, and the next next one both their conversation._

_Damn it! I just spoiled the future chapters._

_Anyway, next chapter focus on Hwoarang and his mother and it might be short as well. Probably five pages...At least._

_I hope you guys the idea on what I'm doing. So just read and review and if you haven't read the KH story yet, or the Bleach one-shot please do, because I will update them again very soon._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

The Korean wasn't sure of himself if he was dreaming or this person, who is supposedly his mother he hasn't seen in years, is actually here in front of him. Hwoarang didn't know whether he should be happy, angry or sad that she's back. He was basically going through all three phases at once.

With his narrowed eyes and brows pressed together, the Talon finally spoke. "Mom...what are you? Why are you? What the hell are you doing here?!" Hwoarang shouted at his mother. She was almost taken back by his sudden outburst, but then she realize he would do such a thing, since he hasn't seen her for over ten years.

"Hello to you too, son," she greeted with a smile. "Do you mind if I come in and we can talk?"

Hwoarang folded his arms and leaned his shoulder against the door. "About what? There is nothing for us to discuss about, so goodbye mother." He stepped back inside the house and closed the door, but it wouldn't close. His eyes lay on his mother's foot blocking the door from closing.

"Please, Hwoarang, I want to explain myself. Just let me in and hear what I have to say."

The Korean took a moment to think about it. He is still mad about her leaving him and his father that day, however, she is still his mother, and deep down inside he wanted to talk her about that night if they ever met again. And here she is and his opportunity.

Sighing, he reopened the door and she went inside, walking to a couch and sitting in it before she removed her black leather jacket.

Hwoarang went inside the kitchen to make her some tea. He didn't know why he was doing it but he thought that it was the appropriate thing to do. It reminded him how his mothers always used to make tea for company.

Perhaps that's why he was doing it.

After the tea was done, he poured it inside a white cup and added two teaspoons of sugar, then went back to the living room where his mother was at.

"Here," Hwoarang quietly said as he gave her the tea. She replied with a quiet_ thank you_ and took a quick sip.

"It's sweet and just the way I like it." She placed the cup on the small table and looked at her son across from her. She saw that he has fully developed into a grown man. The last time she seen him, he was a small boy, so pure and energetic, and always smiling. She also remembered him with black hair not red hair. She became so intrigued on how much he changed in over many years of her absents.

"So why did you change your hair color?" she asked with a smile.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He didn't invite her in just for her to complaint him about his hair. He wanted answers.

"Look mom," He started out with a stern voice. "As much as you want to know about my hair, I'm didn't invite you in for that. I want to know why you left me that day. And furthermore, how did you find me?"

Her smile faded away and was replaced with a frown. Her son was right. She needed to talk to him as much he needed to talk to her. "Okay, I'll tell you why I left that day."

"It better be good."

"You always use to say that whenever I'm about to read you a bedtime story."

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine, fine, fine. The reason why I left that day was because me and your dad weren't seeing eye to eye. He wanted to do things his way and I wanted to do things my way. Did you ever thought why I've never work Hwoarang, and your father always was?"

Hwoarang never thought about that until she mentioned it to him. Quite frankly, he never seen his mother work before and it was always father working.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with you leaving?"

"Well Hwoarang, it has to do a lot for me leaving. Before I had you Hwoarang, I had dreams of working into business, owning my company, like my parents before me did. However, when I had you, I couldn't continue going to school and your father thought it was best for me to stay home and take care of you. I didn't want to become a housewife, Hwoarang, and your dad wouldn't let me work or go back to school when I had the money."

"Wait, are you telling me it's my fault that I cause yo-"

"No, no, no my son, It's not your fault never was. It really has nothing to do with you okay. As I was saying, your dad didn't let me do what I wanted to do. Your dad didn't believe I had what it takes to work. So, I wanted to prove him wrong, and that night I confronted and told him I was going to work and back to school. He didn't accept it and still wanted me to stay as a housewife, and thats when I decided enough was enough. Then I packed up everything that I can take with me and left without saying goodbye."

"Why didn't you take me with you though?" Hwoarang sat up on the couch. "Do you know how fucked up my life has been with him? Just recently he has messed up my school career!"

She nodded. "I know Hwoarang and believe me I would have taken you if I could, but I didn't have a lot of money to support me and you. I was homeless for a while and lived in a shelter until I can stand on my own two feet. I didn't want to put you through that. And yes, I know what your father did to you."

"But you still could of taken me!" Hwoarang yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears started to swell in eyes. All he wanted to do was be with his mother. He didn't care if they would have been homeless, sleeping on park benches, living in shelters. He didn't care. All he thought about was his mother when she left him.

"You just don't get it mother! When you left everything fell apart! I've changed mother and I'm not the same little boy you use to know!" He cried. "All I wanted was you. What that asshole did to me recently in high school, I'll never forgive his ass. He ruined me!" He hissed as he pointed to himself.

Her son was right again, she didn't understand. She wasn't there while he was growing up. She hasn't seen how much he changed. He wasn't the little boy she once knew anymore. She missed out on his life and lived without her unpleasantly.

She took out a handkerchief from her purse, walked over to her crying son and wiped the tears from his face.

"Even though changed Hwoarang, you still cry like a young boy," she smiled softly. "I know that me leaving hurt you a lot and it hurt me as well. You've changed and so have I. All these years I've worked hard just for you and I'm successful business woman."

Hwoarang was sobbing more as she give him a hug. She still had that same natural smell he remembered long ago. Whenever she hugged him, Hwoarang felt safe and thought no one can ever break them apart.

He was suppose to be mad at her and he is, but he still loved his mom no matter what. She cared for him like no one else ever did.

But she reminded him of a girl that he does care about him. _Julia_. He thought. She does care about him and maybe she still loves him.

"Hwoarang, I know what your father did and thats why I came to Japan to come get you, so you can live with me."

Hwoarang broke the hug, startled by his mother's words. "What? You want me to come...live with you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, it will be perfect Hwoarang."

"But I've already other plans. I'm thinking about going to South Korea, and start living on my own and start over."

"I understand that you want to live on your own but think about it okay. I'll give you a couple of days and then you give me an answer okay. I should be going now, I'll be back later." She slipped on her leather jacket and headed over to the door.

Just then the front door opened and entered Baek. "Hwoarang you're still u-" Baek paused mid-sentence when he saw Hwoarang's mother in the house. He surprised that she was in here. "Uhhh...am I interrupting something."

Hwoarang stood up from the couch and came near his mother. "She was just leaving Baek. Goodbye mom."

"Bye my son." Then she turned to Baek and smiled. "Hello and bye Mr. Do San. I'll be seeing you soon." Then Hwoarang shut the door and sighed as his back leaned against it.

Baek opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and closed his mouth. He figured Hwoarang didn't need any more headaches.

"I'm going to bed." Was all Hwoarang muttered as he slowly walked his way upstairs.

"Yeah, you look like you had rough day," the mentor said.

The Korean groaned was his response in returned as he went into his room.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Hwoarang was replaying events that happened today. The talk with Julia at the school and then the talk with his mother. He was mad at her at one point, but then it turn into sadness. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. She made a mistake and believes that she would have taken him. She does care...just like Julia cares about him.

Once again his mind reverts back to Julia. He wondered if she was alright after the conversation they had. It was clear that she has truly fallen for him and he did too, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He told her the truth which hurt her, but he knows in his heart that Julia won't give up on him, no matter on much he pushes her away.

_That's it, I'm calling her_. Hwoarang thought as he reached for the phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, there was an answer on the other line.

"Hello."

"...Hey Julia."

"Oh...hey Hwoarang." Her voice was still fill with sadness from that talk that they had earlier.

"Yeah, um, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, about what?"

"I-it's about my mom...she came...to visit me today..."

Julia was shocked to hear this. Hwoarang's mom came over? No way. "Are you serious? Did she actually come over?"

"Yeah, she did come over. If you're wondering what we talked about, it was about why she left. She told me why and I understood. After that, she heard about what my father did, I guess he told her and she came here and wants me to go live with her. I told her I was planning to go to South Korea, but now I'm confused. I don't know what I want to do."

"I know it must be hard for you Hwoarang. Just hang in there and think about what you're doing, or what you're going to do. Remember, I support you on what you do Hwoarang."

For the first time, he smiled at her comments, and thats what he needed, her support. "Hey, Julia, I know you're tired and want some rest, but I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome Hwoarang and I thank you as well."

"And your welcome too, Julia. Also before you go, I want you to forget everything that I said to you earlier today..."

Julia was shocked and confused by Hwoarang wanting to forget what he said. He did hurt her pretty badly, those words hurt her. Maybe he thought about it and had a change of heart. "O-kay, well night Hwoarang."

"Bye Julia and sleep well." Then he hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Hwoarang had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_It's been like a month since I updated this right? Well, good, I needed to think on what I was going to do with this story since it's very close to the end. I can't wait to be done with this and focus on my other fics. _

_Anyway, read and review and I'll just wait for my Internet to come back on. Still don't have it so I have to still update from school. Thank god for a flashdrive._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahhh man sorry for the delay my fellow readers. I was busy finishing up my courses so I can get on break early. Since I'm on my holiday break,I'm going to update my stories frequently...mainly the Tekken ones since their almost most done. Especially, Report Card because there will be only one chapter left after this one, so yeah. Enjoy the last few days reading this fic because next update will be my last for this story._

_Chapter Fourthteen _

Inside the Mishima manor, Jin and Ling were in Jin's room. Jin was playing his basketball game on his flat screen T.V that he just brought a couple days ago and Ling was doing her math homework on his bed.

Occasionally, Jin would stop pause his game to ask if Xiaoyu needed any help with her math problems and she would kindly denied, and Jin would continue with his game.

As Xiaoyu was doing her math homework, she glanced over towards her friend as he was playing his game. A small smile crept on her lips while her chocolate eyes stared behind Jin's head. She found it amusing that Jin takes video game seriously...well when it comes to sport games.

Even though at times she gets creep out on how he sometimes shouts angrily at the players in the game. She never seen him act like a coach towards at video games but she can't help herself but chuckle since it hilarious. One time she recorded him having one of his random and showed it to his cousin, Asuka, and she called him a douche bag and a game freak.

Then her smile formed into a small frown. Xiaoyu started remembering the day when Jin wouldn't talk to her or anyone else. He was so anti-social that day that it affected her too. Before that day ever happened, Jin used to talk to her, but not as much. He only spoke to her when they had to spar together, get ready for school in the morning and that was dinner was ready. Although it bothered her that he wouldn't open up to her more, she was used to it.

However, when that day came, he was so quiet and moody. He was being stubborn not letting anyone help him with his problem. But she remembered when she told Hwoarang about it, that he confronted Jin, and still on this day, she doesn't know what he say to Jin to change him.

It was hard for Xiaoyu to believe it herself that Jin changed so dramatically. He was opening up to her more, talking to her more, helping her with her homework and waking her up in the morning playfully by tickling her tummy.

Xiaoyu likes the new Jin but her mind keeps telling her about their relationship. Sometimes she wondered if they will stay as _just friends_ forever or there could be more out of it. It bothers her a lot because she wanted to know the truth about their relationship status.

She had opportunities mentioning it to him about it but she didn't have the courage to ask him.

While Jin's eyes were focus on the flat-screen T.V, he felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of his head and swiftly turned his head around and smiled at the person staring at him. "What? You find something interesting on the back of my head that I should know about?"

The Chinese girl's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she was caught red handed gazing at Jin. She quickly darted her eyes back to her open math textbook and wrote random numbers down in her notebook. "N-nothing Jin. Just ya know doing...math stuff." She grinned sheepishly.

"Uh-huh," Jin nodded slowly. He paused his game and hopped on the bed next to Xiao. "Um, doesn't look like your doing math stuff. Number one to one thousand aren't the right answers to your problem," Jin said looking upon Xiaoyu's math work. "You sure you don't need help?"

Xiaoyu couldn't help but sighed. It's not like she doesn't know the problems but it was killing her to know the status of their friendship.

_Perhaps this is the opportunity I should tell him. _Xiao thought.

Closing her notebook, Xiaoyu sat up on the bed and looked at Jin with a serious expression on her face.

"Uh, you okay Xiao? You look mad about something?"

"It's not that I'm mad about something, Jin," Xiaoyu began. "But there is something that is bothering me."

"Like what? What could be bothering my little Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu took a deep breath and then spoke. "Jin, what is bothering me is about..._us?_" She finally confessed.

"Us?" Jin furrowed his brows together. Not sure what his friend meant by us.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yes, Jin us. I've been wondering about our relationship with each other lately. You see it's like I was use to you being quiet and not very much of a talker, but lately you've been changing."

"So, you want me to go back being quiet and not talkative? Cause I can."

"No, no , no Jin. That's not what I meant or meant to say. I like how you're more open and talking to everyone and including myself. However, it bothers me that I don't know the state of us. I need to know Jin if you just see us being just friends or there can be more between us. If you haven't known yet...I really really like you Jin."

"I know," Jin said with a smile. "I known you've like me for a long time. I also must confess that I like you to Xiao," he admitted with a slight blush forming across his cheeks.

Xiao's eyes widened with excitement and shock. She would have never thought in a million years that Jin will have crush on her. She knows she's pretty because a few guys tried to talk to her before, but Jin is way beyond pretty. Probably even beautiful. She will think that a guy like Jin will like a girl thats beautiful as him.

"So you like me?" Xiaoyu tilted her head.

"Uh...yeah..." Jin scratched the back of his head while he was still blushing. "It's weird though."

"Why is it weird Jin?"

"Well because I thought I wasn't good enough for you because of the way I was acting towards you earlier before I actually got to know you. I always disgusted with happy people but when you came around you were always happy. You didn't know why you was happy, but you were just happy and always smiling...just like my mom was."

"How so?"

"Well, my mom was just happy all the time. She never had a reason to be happy, but she just was happy. I guess you can say it was just natural for her to be happy."

"Oh. So, since we both like each other...what's next for us?"

Jin slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we can build on our relationship and see what happens from there."

"Okay." Xiaoyu agreed and kissed Jin's cheeks, causing him to blush even more.

"Um, I think I'm catching a fever..."

Xiaoyu giggled. "Oh Jin, just go back playing your game."

* * *

"How's the fashion thing coming along, Chris?" Steve asked his girlfriend. The two couples wanted to go out eat in the evening, so Steve took her to a small diner in Tokyo.

"It's coming along great Steve. Jin's uncle is cool with it comes to fashion and before you even ask, he is straight not gay okay?"

"Yeah I know. He's dating my aunt, Anna. He also use to date my mom when they were younger," Steve stated.

"What if he's your father Steve? You kinda look like him a bit," Christie joked as she winked.

Steve pointed his index finger at Christie. "Don't play like that Christie."

Christie laughed after she took a sip of of her vanilla milkshake. "I'm just playing Stevie boy but do you know how many people would kill if Lee was their father?"

"Ha! I can see it now on the 9:00 o' clock news," Steve said sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

Christie shook her and chuckled at Steve joke. She loves how the way Steve can make her laugh and smile with a silly comment. He always have a sense of humor when they are together like this.

"Chris what are you doing after high school?"

"Hmm, I might continue the fashion and then go into modeling. That's what Lee suggested I do as well, so I might do that when I go back to Brazil."

"Brazil?" Steve rose a brow. "You're going back to Brazil after high school?"

Christie nodded as she took a another sip of her shake. "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you about that this week. Eddy and I talked about it this past week and since he doing his job here in Japan, he wanted to go back to Brazil and continue over there."

"Oh." Steve said with a disappointment in his voice. He was happy that Christie was doing her dreams but hearing her going back to Brazil after graduation, he wasn't proud of that.

The Brazilian caught the sadness in his voice and she frowned. She reached her hands across the table and touched Steve's hand. When Steve's blue eyes laid upon her hazel ones, she smiled. "Don't feel down Steve."

"Trying not to." Steve smiled a bit. "It's just that everyone is leaving after high school. Julia is going back to the states, Xiao is going back to China I think and Jin will be busy with the family business, so I'll basically be alone."

"Wait aren't you going to Oxford?"

The British shook his head. "Not anymore since my mother won't come with me. She wants to stay in Japan so I don't want to leave her alone you know." Then suddenly, Steve started smiling and gripped on to Christie hands tightly. "Why don't I come to Brazil with you?!"

"W-wait...what?" Christie furrowed her brows with a confused look. "Come to Brazil with me? Why do you want to do that Steve?"

"Christie name one time we haven't spend one day together?"

"Ummmm..."Christie gave it thought and tried to think of a time they haven't spent with each other. She couldn't think of a time they haven't. "I can't think of one..."

"Exactly!" Steve shouted loudly causing the customers to stare at their direction. "Every since we started dating each other we spent every second together. Christie if you leave for Brazil and I'm not with you, I'm going to be bored out of my mind. Plus, I hear there are cute boys in Brazil." Steve smirked. "So, I don't want you leaving me for another guy."

Christie laughed again and kissed Steve on the lips. "Don't worry Steve you know I'm faithful and I won't leave you. I guess I'll talk to Eddy about you coming with us. What about your mom though, you said you didn't want to leave her?"

"She won't mind at all. She seems to like you more than my past girlfriends from before."

"That's because I'm real and them other bitches are fake," Christie sternly said and then winked at Steve causing him to laugh.

"HA..HAHA!"

Christie expression then got serious. "Steve don't do that laugh."

* * *

A couple of blocks away from the diner Christie and Steve was in, Hwoarang and his mother were at a cafe. Hwoarang's mother gave him sometime to think about her offer about him living with her.

Hwoarang thought long and hard about his decision and he already made up his mind.

"Did you considered my offer, Hwoarang?" His mother asked him. Hwoarang sighed and shook his head. Her face frowned after hearing her son denied her offer but she understood that her son wanted to do things on his own now. He is a grown man now and he probably doesn't need her to baby him.

"You sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure this is what I want to do. I talked it over with Baek before coming here and telling you. He thought it was best for me to go with you, but I explained to him more why I couldn't go with you."

"I understand but you what I thought it was best for you to do?"

Hwoarang crossed his arms and relax more into his seat. "What?"

"Taking that test. I know you can pass it Hwoarang. You're a sm-"

"Please mom!" Hwoarang interrupted her. "I told everyone I'm not taking that test at all. I have no chance in hell passing that with the highest grade."

"Hwoarang you don't know that unless you try," she said as watch her stand up from his seat.

"Sorry mom but I gotta go. I'm leaving tomorrow so I need to start packing." Hwoarang gave his mother one last look and then left the store ignoring his mother calls to him.

* * *

_I was going to make Hwoarang meet Steve and Christie at the diner, but I decided against it. Next chapter will be more drama and its the final one...YAY! Anyway read and review. _


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope everyone enjoy reading this fic because this is the last chapter of Hwoarang just got his report card. So, thanks for those who read, review and favorite this fic. Anyway, lets get on with the last chapter and the end of report card._

Chapter Fifthteen: The Final Chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I wish I did, but eh, I'll probably screw it up. They rightfully belong to their owners._

The native woman sighed as she put the cordless phone back on the charger. She just finished talking to Hwoarang on the phone and he finally told her that he was leaving, and today was the day he was leaving. Of course she tried to persuade him to stay and attempt the exam, but once again he decline and she decided to let it go and let Hwoarang be.

Julia left the kitchen and walked outside to the front door. When she went outside, her friends, Christie, Steve, Jin and Xiaoyu were on her lawn.

Steve was teaching Christie how to box and she was doing pretty well as he showed how to successful land a uppercut to the jaw, while Jin was watching Xiaoyu play his PSP and telling her how to play the game. She was groaning in frustration as she was pressing the buttons to defeat the boss in the game.

"Press the x button Xiao," Jin told her.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Xiaoyu said pressing the triangle button instead of the x button like Jin told her to do.

"Thats the triangle button Xiao. The x button is on the bottom."

"Oh." Xiaoyu sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "I knew that. Hehehehe."

The Japanese male rolled his eyes and turned around to see to Julia. "Hey, who was on the phone for you?"

"It was Hwoarang."

At the mention of Hwoarang's name, Steve momentarily stopped teaching Christie about boxing. "He called? So what happ-OUCH!" Steve shouted and averted his eyes to Christie, who accidentally punched him in the jaw. "Christie! That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry Steve," Christie apologized.

"It's okay Chris. You have one heck of a punch there. Hmmm, maybe you might have a chance at a boxing career," Steve said rubbing his jaw. "So, what about Hwoarang, Julia?"

Julia sighed again and sat down on her porch. "He's not taking the test...he's leaving...."she sadly said.

"He's leaving?!" Christie, Steve and Xiaoyu shouted at the same time and Jin furrowed his brows. He wasn't proud that Hwoarang decided to leave. How can someone like him just leave after everything he has done for everyone. Jin felt like he was betray by Hwoarang. He helped get pass his emotional state about his mother, and now when he needs help, he wants to bail out.

"He can't leave and I'm not going to let that happened," Jin angrily said.

"You can't do anything Jin. He's already made up his mind and we can't force him to stay."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Jin smirked, standing up from the porch and walking towards his car. "Everyone get in the car we have a plane to stop."

* * *

_Airport_

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Hwoarang?" Baek asked Hwoarang, who had his head down, eyes staring at his bag that was sitting on his lap.

After a few moments of silence, Hwoarang sighed and spoke up. "...I'm sure of it Baek."

Baek slightly nodded his head fully understanding Hwoarang wishes, however, in the back of his mind, he wants Hwoarang to stay. He knows that Hwoarang can pass the test if he puts his mind into it.

"Here take this with you." Baek dug in his pockets and pulled out a white envelope and handed it over to his pupil. Hwoarang opened up the envelope and he pulled out some money. "It's enough to get yourself an apartment and food. So, use it wisely."

Hwoarang nodded and then his slowly exit the car. Before he shut the door, he turned to his mentor and spoke to him one last time. "Thanks for everything, Baek. Hopefully, I'll see you again when I get settle...and tell my mother I love her."

"And what about your friends? Surely they're going to be disappointed that you're leaving and are going to miss you."

The red-haired Korean smiled a little. "I know they will be, especially Julia. I'm going to miss hanging around with her."

"You should head off to your flight Hwoarang," Baek said checking his watch for the time. "You only have about twenty minutes till it leaves."

Hwoarang nodded and bid a final goodbye before shutting the door and walking inside the airport.

When Baek drove off, a black car took his parking space and Jin, Steve, Xiaoyu, Christie and Julia came out of the car.

"What time does he's flight leaves, Julia?"

"He told me it leaves at 3:30 and it's about 3:10 right now."

"Alright, we only have twenty minutes till his flight leave," Jin said. "Let's head inside and found him quickly before he leaves."

All five of them entered inside the airport and began searching for Hwoarang. They were asking the employees if they seen a red-head haired Korean and they got a few answers where he might be.

"The lady said he seen him going to this terminal, but I don't see him anywhere," Jin said looking around for a certain red-haired male.

"Hey, I think I found him." Steve pointed to a line full of people and saw Hwoarang giving his ticket to the lady.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight," The flight attendant smiled.

Hwoarang quietly thank the woman and headed off to his plane. As he was close to the entrance, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. "What the hell!" Hwoarang sat up off the floor and his eyes glanced over to his blond friend Steve. "WHY THE HELL YOU TACKLED ME FOR YOU IDIOT!" Hwoarang glared at him.

"Jin told me to idiot." Steve glared back standing up and helping Hwoarang help as well.

"Jin? He's here too?" The Korean spotted Jin walking towards him, his dark brown eyes narrowing at him. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Making sure you don't leave," Jin simply said. "You're not running away from your problems Hwoarang. You're going to take the damn test and pass it!"

"I'm not taking the damn test!" Hwoarang snarled.

Jin gripped Hwoarang by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here you little bastard! You're just going to run away from your problems because you believe you can't do it. I don't think so! Every since you got here, you've been helping us out with our problems without even asking us, you just did it. When you helped me with my problem, I've changed since then. I'm opening up more and becoming more social with everyone. If I didn't want your help, I would of beaten your ass back then, but no I listen to you. However, when you have a problem and you don't want us to help you and decide to leave...We feel betrayed!"

"......"

"If you get on that plane, I'm going to find your ass and beat your ass and you drag your Korean ass back here to take the damn test," Jin hissed, hardening his eyes and gripping the collar tighter. "Got it?"

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, matching the same tension as Jin. He then roughly pulled Jin's hand off his shirt and picked up his bag. "You don't even know what I've been through, so stay out of my business," Hwoarang coldly said.

"You don't what we've been through either, but you still helped us out didn't you? For once, stop thinking about yourself and think about others. Not only are you hurting yourself, but your hurting us as well. You're hurting Julia more though. She cares about you a lot, yet, you don't give a shit about what she's trying to do for you."

"I do care about her!" Hwoarang retorted angrily.

"Then what are you doing Hwoarang? Why are you leaving if you care about her?"

"I-I...." Hwoarang closed his mouth. He actually didn't know why he was leaving if he care about her. He knows she cares about him and feel the same way, but now he felt bad what he was doing. He never thought him leaving will upset her. Well, he did thought it would upset her, but he never though of it as betraying her.

He then thought about that kiss. He didn't kiss her for nothing and she didn't kiss him for nothing either. It was a special kiss. For once, he felt like was loved and she was giving him love. If he leaves now, that love will only be a mere memory to him, but for Julia it won't be.

Sighing, Hwoarang put his bag down. "I can't leave...I love her. If I leave I'll never find that same love she gives me."

"So, does this mean your staying?" Steve rose an eyebrow.

Hwoarang nodded.

"And that your taking the test?"

Hwoarang nodded again. "I have no choice."

* * *

Outside the airport, Christie, Julia and Xiaoyu stood near Jin's car. Julia checked the time on her cellphone and saw it was 3:50 and sighed. She looked up into the sky and saw a plane leaving the airport and figured that it was Hwoarang's flight.

_He's gone_. She thought as she blinked away the tears.

"I can't believe they didn't give me my money back."

_That voice...it can't be_. Julia looked up at the entrance of the airport and saw a certain red-head walking towards Jin's car, with Steve and Jin beside him.

"The ticket was already checked, so you don't get know refunds," Jin explained.

"That's fucking bullsh-ooof." Hwoarang was cut off when he felt a body collided with his. He then heard sobbing and saw Julia, arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him.

"You jerk...don't scare me like that again," She sobbed happily.

Hwoarang smiled and return the hug. "It's okay Jules, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

"Good, now you can study for the test tomorrow." She wiped her tears away after releasing the hug.

Hwoarang eye's began twitching realizing that the test was tomorrow. "Crap! Now I'm defiantly not passing the test tomorrow."

"Don't worry Hwoarang, I got this book here for you and it should help you ace it." Julia handed Hwoarang a large book.

"THIS BOOK IS GIGANTIC! I CAN'T STUDY ALL THIS IS IN ONE DAY!"

"Of course you can Hwoarang," Xiaoyu said walking up to him. "Here take this CD and listen to it as you study. Every time I listen to this song, it reminds me of you."

"And drink this red bull energy. It gives you wings!" Steve began flapping his arms as if he had wings.

Christie punched Steve in his gut and he was clutching his stomach. "Stop acting like an idiot."

"Nice punch Christie, you can defiantly become a boxer."

* * *

After Hwoarang was dropped off home, Baek was surprised that Hwoarang returned and Hwoarang told him what happened at the airport. Baek was grateful that Hwoarang's friend talk him out of leaving Japan and staying here.

Hwoarang was in his room studying for the test tomorrow. Hwoarang closed the book and sighed. "I can't study this whole book it's impossible." Hwoarang pulled out a the CD that Xiaoyu gave to him. "Soulja Boy: I just got my Report Card," Hwoarang read. "Let's see if this gets me motivated."

He took the CD out of the case and put it inside his stereo. As the song started playing, Hwoarang began nodding his head to the beat. "Xiao was right. This song does remind me of myself."

Hwoarang opened up the book again and began studying.

* * *

"Hwoarang get up," Baek said tapping Hwoarang shoulders. He was sleeping on his computer desk, with his head lying on book and the headphones on his ear with the music still playing.

Baek tapped him once more and Hwoarang blinked his eyes. "Hwoarang, it's time to get up and go to school, you have a big day today."

Hwoarang yawned. "Don't remind me...."

Once he was clean up and fully dressed, Hwoarang was driven to the school by Baek. As he arrived at the school, Hwoarang was shock that all of the students were gather outside the school's courtyard. "Wow, so this is what it feel like to be a celebrity," Hwoarang said as he got out of the car.

"Hwoarang you made it!" Julia said as she rush towards him through the crowd.

"Hey Julia," he greeted.

"You ready?"

"I guess so. I spent all night studying and I still doubt myself passing it. It's impossible to get every answer right."

"Don't worry about Hwoarang. Once you see the test, everything will come back rushing back to you. C'mon, I'll lead you inside." She grabbed his hand and Hwoaran's face went red.

* * *

"Are you ready, Hwoarang?" Heihachi Mishima asked. Hwoarang slightly nodded and Heihachi snapped his fingers. A teacher went towards Hwoarang's desk and handed him a thick booklet and an answer sheet. "You remember, you only have two hours to complete this test and their all multiple choice. You have to answer every question right, including the extra credit to get a 501, which is the highest anyone can get. I hope you spent your couple weeks studying because your going to need it...good luck and begin...now!"

Hwoarang took a deep breath and opened up the booklet. When he opened up the booklet, his eyes widened in shock.

_WHAT IN THE HELL?!_ _NO FUCKING WAY!_

* * *

Two hours later, the crowd of students waited patiently for Hwoarang to exit the school. Some thought he will fail it since it's impossible to get the highest, while others thought he could. Mainly, his friends believe he could pull it off.

"How'd you think he did, Julia?" Jin asked

"I'm confident that he did well, Jin.

Then the doors opened and all the students stopped what they were doing and glanced over towards Hwoarang.

The Korean slowly walked down the steps and looked very very angry. When he approached Julia, he handed her the test and she examined the results.

"YOU PASS!"

"BULLSHIT!" He shouted angrily. "This freaking test was a piece of cake. I mean literally it was fucking easy. I thought this test was suppose to be hard and challenging, something that will cause me to die because of my brain exploded. But no! It's kindergarten work! KINDERGARTEN! Every answer in that test, is the same as the one in that enormous book! I can't believe I didn't notice it before while I was studying it. You're telling me that people don't know their ABC's AND ONE'S TWO'S AND THREE'S! HUH?!" Hwoarang angrily stormed away from the crowd.

"Where are you going?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hwoarang then left the school grounds.

"Uh...wait....the test was easy as in Kindergarten work?" Jin scratched the back of his head. "But it can't be...unless..."Jin slowly turned his head around to Julia who was grinning. "Did you somehow switch the actual test with kindergarten work?"

"Hehehehe...yeah."

Jin shook his head. "You really do love him."

"Yup, love makes you do crazy things Jin..."

"Which means you didn't actually have confidence in him passing in the first place."

"Right," Julia smiled.

* * *

_So yeah thats the end of it, folks. I know the ending was kind of awkward, probably something you guys didn't expect, and I didn't either. I didn't really have an ending, but oh well...I just wrote it. Um, I've been thinking, do you guys what to see a uncut version of it because this story was suppose to be longer, so if you want, I'll do another with deleted scenes ya know. _

_Read and review._


End file.
